Del futuro al pasado
by Artemisa Keimi
Summary: Para Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha era el mejor amigo de su amor platónico. Entonces, ¿porque ese hombre que decía ser Sasuke le acariciaba la cabeza? ¿De verdad era el último de los Uchiha y había venido del futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí es que es mía.**

**Pareja principal Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**Advertencia: Hola a todos, sí se que nuevamente he vuelto a toquetear los capítulos, pero es que no me acababa de agradar, además de que no lo ponía todo muy claro, creo que esta vez sí que es la definitiva. Espero que les guste, nos leemos al final.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**UN VIAJERO DEL TIEMPO**

Había transcurrido un año desde el final de la cuarta guerra ninja y el mundo estaba tranquilo gracias a la Unión Shinobi. La aldea de Konoha, con la ayuda de todos sus habitantes ya se había recuperado volviendo a todo su brillo de antaño. Todos estaban felices y alegres por los días de paz que tenían.

Y todo se lo debían a su gran héroe, Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Aquel niño que en su pasado fue odiado, pero que ahora era respetado y admirados por todos en Konoha e incluso otras aldeas. No era para menos, había sido uno de los salvadores de la cuarta guerra shinobi.

Todos eran felices, pero para Hinata Hyuga aquello no era del todo así, claro que se sentía feliz por la paz que había en su aldea, pero la chica de azulados cabellos y orbes perladas se encontraba triste por su amor hacia Naruto.

Cuando tiempo atrás el rubio fue atacado por Pain ella le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos a los cuales él nunca llegó a responder, ni siquiera para rechazarla. Y aunque sabía que era inútil esperar una respuesta por todo el tiempo que había pasado una pequeña parte de ella aún lo hacía, que de alguna u otra forma él se acordaría y eso la desesperaba.

Sí, aún tenía fuertes sentimientos por el Uzumaki, siempre lo había amado y admirado. Soñando con algún día poder correr a su lado, pero si ni siquiera durante la guerra había podido. ¿Cómo lo haría ahora? Sus esperanzas casi se habían reducido a cero y ya no sabía que más hacer.

Soltó un ligero suspiro al aire y dejó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo. Sabía que lo más probable era que Naruto ni siquiera recordara su confesión, y aunque lo hiciera no le hacía falta preguntar por su respuesta. Su forma de mirar a Sakura, sus gestos protectores hacia ella, esa brillante sonrisa que daba únicamente cuando la pelirosa estaba presente, solo podía significar una cosa.

Aún amaba a la Haruno y para su desgracia, seguramente siempre lo haría.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura pudiera apreciar los puros y verdaderos sentimientos del rubio y los acabara aceptando. Sabía que en cualquier momento ocurriría, por ello se había preparado mentalmente y estaba intentando superar al ojiazul, necesitaba avanzar, todos lo estaban haciendo y ella ya no quería quedarse atrás.

La verdad, le tenía un poco de envidia a la pelirosa, Sakura era todo lo contrario a ella, bonita, con una figura delgada y delicada, unos hermosos ojos de un jade hipnotizante y un extravagante color de pelo. Además, era muy fuerte, una gran kunoichi y ninja médico, estaba muy lejos de ella.

Había llegado el momento de rendirse con sus sentimientos por Naruto, el rubio jamás la miraría de otra manera. Y no es como si se lo reprochase, había sido ella quien unilateralmente se había enamorado de él. Sabía que solo porque lo amase él no iba a corresponder sus sentimientos, por más fuertes que estos fueran. Había llegado el momento de pasar página y tratar de centrarse en otras cosas, como su progreso como ninja o su clan.

Recordó a Neji, como él había dado su vida por protegerla a ella y Naruto. Pero lo que más recordaba era el momento que el sello del pájaro enjaulado se desvanecía de la frente de su querido primo. No quería volver a ver aquello, ese sello que lo único que hacía era generar odio en su clan, separando las dos ramas, no volvería a dejar que eso pasara, ella iba a cambiarlo. Es por eso que había decido volverse más fuerte para poder ser la siguiente líder del clan y por fin sus duros entrenamientos comenzaban a dar frutos así que se enfocaría en ello y seguiría adelante.

La peliazul lanzó un último y releyó la carta que acababa de escribir y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía. Sabía que nunca tendría el valor suficiente como para entregársela al rubio, pero era su manera de decir adiós a los sentimientos que sentía por el ojiazul. Luego guardó la carta en un sobre y la puso en una pequeña caja de color verde junto a un vestido, para luego cerrarla y atar el recipiente con un lazo blanco. Después la colocó en la parte más alta de su ropero, donde nadie lo encontraría.

Era el momento de dejar todo atrás, Naruto siempre sería su amor, pero tenía que continuar más siempre rogaría por su felicidad y bienestar.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la silueta de su hermana se hizo presente.

—Nee-chan ¿Ya estás lista? Dijiste que me ayudarías a escoger un yukata para el festival y ya se está haciendo tarde—se quejaba Hanabi mientras cruzaba los brazos fingiendo indignación logrado hacer sonreír a Hinata, al ir tan metida en sus pensamientos había olvidado la promesa a su hermanita.

—Sí ya voy, lo siento Hanabi-chan—se disculpó la peliazul saliendo de su ensoñación para luego dirigirse al barrio comercial junto a la menor.

A penas llegaron Hanabi comenzó a revolotear de tienda en tienda probándose todos los yukatas que había, pero ninguno le acababa de gustar. La adolescente se había vuelto una chica realmente hermosa, su castaño cabello estaba más largo y aunque aún le faltaba desarrollarse se notaba que sería una atractiva mujer.

Hinata rio al ver como su pequeña hermana estaba tan ansiosa, seguramente se quería ver linda para la cita con Konohamaru y su equipo. Sabía que últimamente la castaña tenía cierto interés en él, a pesar de que lo negaba rotundamente, pero era algo que se veía a leguas. Además, la castaña menor no había parado de hablar de esa cita desde que el Sarutobi la había invitado, y aunque había dejado entrever que la idea de que Moegi asistiera no le entusiasmaba iría de todas formas ya que no pensaba faltar por algo como eso, después de todo el chico le había "casi suplicado" según ella; que fuera.

Por ello, con todas esas señales, incluso si la peliazul no era un genio en el amor podía entrever como su hermana se sentía respecto al chico. Pero no era la única ya que Konohamaru también estaba muy interesado en su hermana, aunque los dos lo disimulaban bastante bien. Él siempre estaba pendiente de la castaña y la cuidaba, buscando alguna que otra escusa para pasar más tiempo con Hanabi.

Solo esperaba que su hermanita tuviera más suerte en el amor que ella, no quería verla sufrir por un desamor, se le rompería el corazón.

No pudo evitar recordarse de Naruto y una expresión afligida pasó por su rostro. El rubio había ido a Suna por una misión y no lo había visto durante varias semanas y aunque se había prometido dejar de pensar tanto en él y comenzar a olvidarlo la verdad es que le resultaba imposible no preocuparse por el blondo, lo había hecho siempre, viéndolo desde la lejanía y velando por su bienestar. Sabía que no tenía que prestarle tanta atención, que aquello solo la lastimaría más, pero no podía evitar pensar en él y extrañarlo.

—¿Qué te parece Nee-chan? —preguntó la castaña a Hinata trayéndola de nuevo de sus pensamientos. —¿Ocurre algo? —dijo preocupado pero la peliazul negó y le dio una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla. —Estás pensado en Naruto-san otra vez—afirmó sorrajando a la mayor.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro, ella sabía los fuertes sentimientos que su hermana tenía por el rubio y al principio estaba feliz por ello, pero al ver el mínimo interés del blondo por su hermana cada vez le gustaba menos ese hecho, odiaba ver afligido su hermoso rostro.

—¡Hinata-chan, hola! —aquella voz hizo girar a amabas hermana, cada una con una actitud muy diferente.

—¡N-naruto-kun! —le contestó Hinata con alegría y una dulce sonrisa, hacía varias semanas que no lo veía, lo había extrañado tanto, pero rápidamente se reprochó. —¿Ya has vuelto de tu misión? —y tan pronto lo dijo se golpeó mentalmente, estaba claro que había vuelto.

—Sí acabo de llegar—informó el chico feliz. —¡Oh! ¡Hola Hanabi! No te había visto—dijo Naruto con su habitual sonrisa zorruna, pero la menor solo hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para luego chasquear la lengua en señal de desagrado que puso un poco nervioso al ojiazul.

—¡Naruto-niichan! —dijo de repente una tercera voz que esta vez tensó a la Hyuga menor.

—¡Hola Hanabi! Hinata-san—dijo con educación el chico a lo que la peliazul sonrió, pero su sonrisa se agrandó a ver un ligero sonrojo en su hermana.

Se notaba como la presencia del chico había animado notablemente a Hanabi. Pero no era la única, ya que Konohamaru también le sonreía amablemente a la Hyuga menor, por lo que Hinata estaba feliz por su hermanita, de verdad esperaba que los sentimientos de ambos fueran correspondidos. Pero aquel dulce y mágico momento se vio interrumpido por la interacción del rubio.

—¡Konohamaru, hola! —dijo el rubio feliz de ver a su discípulo.

Rápidamente los chicos comenzaron a hablar olvidando por completo la presencia de ambas, logrando enfadar aún más a la menor, que sin decir nada se fue de allí hecha una fiera.

—Ya nos vemos Naruto-kun, Konohamaru-kun—fue lo único que pudo decir la peliazul para luego marcharse a gran velocidad detrás de su hermanita.

Cuando por fin logró alcanzarla vio a la menor haciendo pucheros y gritando al aire lo idiota que era Konohamaru, logrando que Hinata riera. Hanabi se veía tan tierna cuando hacía alguna pataleta y se comportaba de manera infantil.

—Hanabi-chan—llamó conciliadoramente la ojiperla trayendo la atención de la menor que corrió a los brazos de su hermana buscando refugio.

—Konohamaru es un tonto, me ignoró por completo—se quejó ella logrando que Hinata le acariciara la cabeza.

—No seas así, hacía mucho que no vea a Naruto-kun—le dijo ella, pero Hanabi solo infló los mofletes en señal de molestia. —Porque mejor no te traigo unos pastelillos de plátano ¿si? —propuso logrando que a la castaña le brillaron los ojos, ya que le encantaban los plátanos, más si era en pastel.

—¡Eres la mejor! —respondió alegre. —Te espero aquí Nee-chan—dijo mientras la mayor asintió divertida.

Hinata comenzó a alejarse de para regresar al barrio comercial, entonces sintió por unos breves segundos la presencia de alguien, aunque no veía a nadie sospechoso alrededor. Seguramente se estaba escondiendo muy bien, cosa que la puso en alerta por lo que con disimulo activó su línea sucesoria buscando al culpable para a varios metros de distancia, en la cima de un árbol cercano de un callejón detectó una presencia muy bien oculta.

Sin dudarlo se acercó allí, temía que aquella persona pudiera hacer daño a algún aldeano, pero al llegar allí no encontró a nadie. Lo mejor era ir a avisar al Hokage, parecía que alguien se había infiltrado en la aldea, necesitaban prepararse para cualquier ataque. Se dio la vuelta para ir a las oficinas del sexto cuando la presencia se volvió a hacer presente logrando que esta vez se girara y rápidamente lo atacara, pero él la esquivó.

—¡¿Quién es?! ¿Por qué está aquí? —dijo firme mientras mantenía su posición de combate, pero parecía que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

El desconocido intentó escapar, pero la peliazul no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo huir, por lo que sin dudar le lanzó un kunai que lo retrasó lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a activar un jutsu.

—Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León Espiral—dijo para luego atacarlo, pero él logró esquivarla nuevamente.

—Sigues siendo igual de fuerte—dijo una voz aterciopelada llena de orgullo que le resultaba un poco familiar, aunque no lograba identificarla, además llevaba una capucha que no le permitía ver su rostro.

—¡¿Quién es?! —dijo nuevamente la chica sin en ningún momento relajarse, no podía confiarse ya que no sabía de qué enemigo se trataba.

—Lo siento Hime, no puedo dejar que me veas—dijo el hombre, haciendo que cada vez entendiera menos ¿Hime?, porqué la llamaba así.

El desconocido se alejó de ella, con claras intenciones de volver a huir, pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Aunque había algo que no entendía y es que parecía como si aquel hombre no tuviera la intención de atacarla, ya que lo único que hacía era esquivar cada uno de sus ataques y con gran facilidad.

Pero rápidamente la Hyuga descartó esos pensamientos y activó su byakugan, gracias a su entrenamiento lo había mejorado mucho. Por lo que trató de ver el chakra de ese hombre, así si lo veía otra vez podría identificarlo. Pero su sorpresa fue grande sorprendió al reconocer aquel chakra y ver de quien se trataba ¡Era el último de los Uchiha!

—¡¿U-Uchiha-san?! —dijo la chica con desconfianza llamando la atención del hombre que paró de golpe y se giró hacia ella.

—Supongo que ya me descubriste—dijo con un tono ronco que la hizo sentir extraña, para luego acariciar su azulada cabellera, dejándola más helada.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso había sido absorbida a otra dimensión? ¿Estaba en un genjutsu, se trataba de un extraño sueño? Debía tranquilizarse, seguro que había una muy buena explicación para que el mejor amigo de su amor platónico se comportara de aquella manera y le acariciara la cabeza con tanta dulzura. Solo que ahora mismo no podía pensar en ninguna. Pero seguro que la había. Tal vez había visto mal y no se trataba del pelinegro.

—¿Es usted Uchiha-san? —volvió a preguntar la peliazul dudosa haciendo que Sasuke riera, desconcertándola.

El hombre se sacó la capucha, dejando ver a un hombre en sus treintas. Tenía su cabello negro azabache que tapaba uno de sus ojos, que era de color ónix, además de un rostro pálido y serio. ¿Se trataría de un jutsu de transformación? Se veía muy distinto, mucho más mayor. Con dudas volvió a activar su Byakugan para verificar de nuevo el chakra del azabache, para comprobar que sí, se traba del exvengador.

—¿Q-qué le ha ocurrido? ¿No puede revertir el jutsu de transformación? Su aspecto…—dijo la chica esperando una respuesta del moreno, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó allí parado; mirándola. Cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa, podía sentir como su penetrante ojo negro la miraba, casi absorbiéndola, se sentía tan rara, nunca nadie la había mirado de esa manera y su pulso se comenzaba a acelerar.

Ella sabía que el chico se había ido a un viaje de redención hacía mucho tiempo y durante ese periodo todos habían cambiado bastante. Pero la persona que estaba frente a ella nada que ver con el Uchiha que se había marchado de Konoha hace un año atrás.

—Sabes, en el fondo sabía que me descubrirías—dijo haciendo que una ligera sonrisa se posara en la faz del morocho, dejándola muy sorprendida.

De acuerdo, eso era imposible. ¡Él no podía ser Uchiha Sasuke! Jamás podría sonreír así, ¿verdad? Al menos ella nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Aunque claro, no era como si ella lo conociera demasiado, tal vez sin querer había prejuzgado al azabache.

—Cre-creo que deberíamos ir con el Hokage-sama, él podría ayudarlo a deshacer ese jutsu y que pueda volver a su estado normal—dijo tímidamente haciendo que esta vez una socarrona sonrisa apareciera en la faz del moreno, sonrojándola aún más.

—No es eso exactamente, además no puedo ir con Kakashi, no deseo que los demás se enteren de que estoy aquí—explicó.

—P-pero... —el Uchiha puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la kunoichi, tomándola desprevenida y haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

—Dime una cosa, cuando viste mi chakra supiste que era yo ¿no? —afirmó haciendo que ella asintiera. —Escúchame Hinata no le puedes decir a nadie que me has visto—le explicó extrañando a la peliazul que no entendía porque el chico le pedía aquello.

—¿Es que Uchiha-san se encuentra en problemas? —preguntó haciendo que él acariciando suavemente su rostro logrando ponerla como un tomate.

Se veía tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos perlas que brillaban de sorpresa, le encantaba verla así de avergonzada. Era tan dulce y tierna, se moría por probar sus labios. Sabía que no era lo mejor, pero su autocontrolo estaba casi al máximo.

—Solo quédate aquí, conmigo. Ya veré que puedo hacer para regresar—dijo mientras seguía acariciando su rostro avergonzándola más y más.

Hinata ya no pudiendo aguantar más la vergüenza hizo lo que desde hacía un año ya no hacía, se desmayó en los brazos de aquel maduro pelinegro.

—¡Que haces con mi Onee-chan! —bramó Hanabi enfadad para molestia de Sasuke.

Sabía que no había sido buena idea estar frente a su Hime, que podía pasar esto si estaba cerca de alguien del pasado, pero al ver que le había descubierto no le quedaba otra opción, además se trataba de Hinata.

Lo peor de todo es que al estar tan pendiente de ella no se había acordado de la Hyuga menor y para complicarlo todo no se encontraba sola, ya que el pequeño discípulo de Naruto también estaba allí. Parecía que esos dos habían comenzado a salir desde hace mucho.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó la castaña corriendo hacia a él, con clara intención de atacarlo, pero fácilmente pudo esquivar el ataque de la chica.

—¡Suelta a Hinata-san! —dijo el Sarutobi para luego correr hacia el azabache para darle una patada que pudo bloquear.

—¡Cuidado con hermana, idiota! —bramó indignada la menor haciendo que este se disculpara.

—Si atacamos juntos lo podremos derrotar—dijo el chico, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña.

Hanabi seguía atacando sin parar, y Sasuke sin ninguna dificultad, a pesar de tener a Hinata en sus brazos evadía cada ataque de la castaña, igual que los golpes de chico. Si los atacaba de verdad podría noquearlos para que ya no hicieran más ruido, pero estaba seguro que Hinata se molestaría si supiera que había golpeado a su querida hermanita menor y a su cuñado. Mas se estaba quedando sin opciones, luego se disculparía, lo principal era que nadie se enterara de su presencia allí.

Así que suavemente bajó a la peliazul y se acercó a ambos, que con gran velocidad se posicionó detrás de ellos para luego asestarles un golpe en la nunca que los dejó inconscientes. Y cuando ya se iba a marchar se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde. Todo aquel barullo solo había atraído más gente que había avisado a los guardias y en cuestión de segundo fue rodeado por un equipo de ambus que estaban dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

Y no era como si no pudiera vencerlos, habría sido muy fácil para él, sino que no desea llamar más la atención y que luego eso jugara en su contra, venía del futuro, cuanta menos gente se enterase que estaba allí mejor. Por lo que relajó su posición dándoles a entender que no quería más pelea y se dejó apresar tranquilamente.

Aunque a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo trataran como un criminal tal vez era lo mejor. Por lo que había podido ver se encontraba en la época donde su exsensei era el Hokage, tal vez podría saber cómo hacerlo regresar a su tiempo y también ayudarlo a guardar su secreto, ahora mismo era lo único que podía hacer. Todo se había complicado demasiado ahora que la peliazul lo había reconocido y esos dos chicos lo había visto.

Recordó a la Hime de su tiempo, seguramente estaría muy preocupada, ya se enterarían sus hijos cuando regresara a casa. Les había advertido que no jugasen con los jutsus, que podría ser muy peligroso, pero esos niños tozudos como todo un Uchiha habían ignorado su advertencia y ahora él se encontraba allí, en el pasado, sin la menor idea de como volver a su tiempo junto a su familia.

—Esto va a complicar las cosas ¿Cómo es que él está aquí? —dijo un hombre que se encontraba entre el tumulto de gente.

—Deben haber interceptado uno de los pergaminos. Supongo que tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes, avisa a Minami—dijo otro hombre para luego asentir y marcharse de aquel escenario mientras los ambus se llevaban al Uchiha.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Si como dije volví a modificar el capítulo, bueno que lo siento, pero era necesario, además quiero decir que cuando diga Mirai Sasuke me refiero al Sasuke del futuro, esto me lo dijo DAngel7, así que muchas gracias por la idea. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí es que es mía.**

**Pareja principal Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**COMPLICACIONES EN EL PASADO**

Sasuke estaba cabreado, llevaba una hora allí y seguían sin comprender. Lo había dejado claro desde que lo habían metido en aquella inmunda sala, no hablaría con nadie más que el Hokage, pero parecía que los estúpidos ninjas no entendían y seguían haciéndole un montón de preguntas que él pasaba de responder, incluso lo había intentado Ibiki, pero el Uchiha no soltaba prenda ni pensaba hacerlo.

—Esto sería más fácil si puedo hablar con Kakashi, así obtendrán respuestas—dijo el azabache recibiendo la mirada de desaprobación de otros ninjas.

—Avísenle al Hokage—dijo Ibiki mientras miraba mal al Uchiha haciendo que este girara los ojos, sus trucos psicológicos no funcionaban en él.

Si hubiera querido los habría metido a todos en un genjutsu para que lo dejaran en paz, pero con eso solo conseguiría descubrir su identidad. Así que usando toda su paciencia había aguantado las ganas de partirles sus estúpidas caras. De verdad que se encontraba muy molesto con la situación, ni siquiera cuando lo habían juzgado había pasado por aquello. Suponía que al haber tenido a Naruto y Kakashi a su favor le había facilitado las cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó el sexto mientras lo llevaban frente al "sospechoso".

—Este hombre ha entrado en la aldea sin permiso y ha dejado inconscientes a las hijas de Hiashi y a Konohamaru Sarutobi—informó Ibiki. —No llevaba armas o ropa de ninja, pero si tenía una capa, por lo que creemos que deseaba pasar desapercibido.

—Hola Kakashi—saludó como si nada el azabache, recibiendo las miradas acusatorias de otros ninjas al ver que hablaba sin el menor respeto a su Hokage. —Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos a solas—dijo con soberbia poniendo un poco serio al peliblanco. —Créeme, lo que te voy a decir es confidencial y cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor, seguridad de la aldea—explicó el chico con desinterés.

Los demás ninjas le decían que no hiciera caso, que podría tratarse de una trampa, pero Sasuke se mantenía neutral.

—Todos fuera—dijo Kakashi, a lo que algunos protestaron preocupados por su seguridad. —Es una orden—dijo serio. —Tú también Ibiki, que nadie nos interrumpa—le dijo al hombre que sencillamente asintió y sacó a todos de allí dejándolos a solas. —Ya puedes hablar—dijo sentándose frente a él.

Sasuke sonrió y así comenzaron a pasar los minutos, mientras el Uchiha le explicaba todo lo sucedido a su antiguo maestro.

Cuando terminó de narrarle todo lo sucedido el peliblanco comenzó a sobar su cien por el cansancio y la incredulidad frente a lo que aquel hombre afirmaba. No negaba que si se fijaba bien sí que tenía un gran parecido a su exalumno. Además, poseía el rinnegan y el sharingan cosa que demostraba claramente que se trataba del último de los Uchiha, pero todo era increíble, no lo acababa de asimilar.

—Entonces… me estás diciendo que vienes del futuro—dijo el peliblanco recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del azabache.

Kakashi lanzó un suspiro, creía que ahora que su exalumno se había redimido de todos sus errores dejando atrás su sed de venganza y rencor ya no le traería más problemas, pero parecía que se había vuelto a equivocar. ¡¿Cómo esperaba que manejase tremenda situación?!

—¿Alguien sabe quién eres o de dónde vienes? —preguntó el peliblanco tratando de parecer sereno, pero no le gustaba nada aquello.

—Solo Hinata—respondió con una sonrisa altiva, dejando perplejo a su exsensei, que no comprendía muy bien lo que el pelinegro le acababa de decir.

¿Por qué la primogénita de los Hyuga era la única que sabía sobre su presencia allí? Todo aquello era muy extraño, acaso… No, descartó esa loca idea, era imposible. La peliazul estaba muy enamorada de Naruto, toda su vida lo había estado. Además, ella era muy tímida y Sasuke no era una persona muy sociable o dulce, era imposible que esos dos pudieran ser siquiera amigos y menos algo más, ¿o sí?

Otra burlona e imperceptible sonrisa se posó en los labios del moreno, sabía lo que su exsensei estaba pensando, seguramente todos reaccionarían igual si supieran lo que sucedería en unos años. Pero claro, él no pensaba decir nada, no quería que su yo del pasado perdiese la oportunidad de ver las caras de sorpresa y perplejidad de todos sus amigos cuando supieran sobre su relación con Hinata.

—Vamos a mi despacho, allí podremos hablar más tranquilos—dijo el Hokage levantándose.

Cuando Kakashi salió con el "prisionero" los ninjas se pusieron en alerta, pero al ver que su Hokage se encontraba bien no hicieron ningún movimiento.

—Escúchenme bien, este arresto bórrenlo de cual base de datos, nunca se llevo a cabo. Todo fue un malentendido—dijo firme el hombre recibiendo el asentimiento de todos. —Y que nadie se entere de esto—dijo para luego marcharse con el Uchiha.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó el Hokage, cuando entraron en su oficina. —Y si al tú del presente se le ocurre volver—comentó serio.

Por lo que Sasuke había visto durante su estancia allí solo había pasado un año desde que la guerra había terminado, ya que iban a celebrar un festival anual conmemorativo por lo caídos en la guerra y él no recordaba haber asistido. Además, en ese entonces no tenía mucha necesidad de estar en la aldea; era verdad que ya no tenía ganas de vengarse, pero eso no significaba que se había perdonado por todos los errores que había cometido, aunque Kakashi, Sakura o Naruto creyeran lo contrario. La verdad era que en aquel entonces nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera lo había aceptado para sí mismo todo lo que sentía, callando aquellos sentimientos de culpa que de alguna manera lo atormentaban.

Pero, aunque no hubiera estado allí para ese festival no significa que no había vuelto a la aldea. Lo había hecho unas cuantas veces a escondidas, sin que nadie lo detectara, o supiera que estaba allí. A veces venía simplemente para pensar, estar un tiempo residencia Uchiha a solas, recordar cosas…

Si no hubiera hecho aquello lo más probable es que jamás se hubiera topado con la peliazul, ya que en su segunda vez que volvió a la aldea fue cuando se topó con Hinata por primera vez. Y casi sin darse cuenta las pequeñas conversaciones que tuvo con ella cada vez que volvía empezaron a ser importante para él. Se sentía tan bien hablando con ella, incluso era capaz de contarle cosas que a nadie ni siquiera al rubio le había dicho, casi como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Sino hubiera sido por sus encuentros con Hinata no se hubiera querido quedar en Konoha, ella había logrado que deseara vivir en la aldea y no iba a dejar que las cosas pasaran distintas. Lo mejor era que no se acercara más a nadie, no podía permitirse cambiar el pasado, no arriesgaría su futuro.

—No podemos dejar las cosas a la ligera. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Kakashi nuevamente, pero cuando el Uchiha le iba a responder un ligero picoteo en la ventana los distrajo y se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Garuda, el águila de Sasuke.

Rápidamente el mayor dejó entrar al ave que le entregó un mensaje del azabache, Kakashi comenzó a leer el pergamino para luego volver a sobar su cien, nada de eso le gustaba. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado cuando el Uchiha estaba involucrado?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mirai Sasuke para que luego el peliblanco le extendiera la carta y él leyera su contenido, parecía que su yo más joven había sentido extrañas discordancias en el espacio y tiempo y venían de Konoha por lo que venía a ver de qué se trataban.

Mirai Sasuke maldijo en voz baja, parecía que su presencia allí ya estaba comenzando a cambiar las cosas, estaba seguro que por su rinnegan su versión más joven había sentido esas variaciones en el flujo del tiempo causadas por el jutsu que lo había traído al pasado.

Ahora ya no podía dejar las cosas al destino, lo mejor era estar cerca de su yo actual y cuidar que todo pasara como lo recordaba, o al menos lo más parecido. Sabía que con su presencia allí podría cambiar muchas cosas, pero no le quedaba de otra, era mejor estar cerca y tenerlo todo controlado que el pasado se alterara porque no hiciera nada. No pensaba perder su futuro con Hinata y sus hijos, lucharía porque todo siguiera su curso.

—Me quedaré en la mansión Uchiha con él—respondió desconcertando totalmente al peliblanco. —Te lo dije, yo no recuerdo haber venido para este festival—contestó, pero Kakashi seguía sin entender. —Las extrañas discordancias en el espacio tiempo que mi yo pasado ha sentido seguramente se deben al jutsu que me trajo aquí. Por lo que ya he alterado un poco el pasado, no puedo dejar que las cosas pasen distintas—informó él.

—Pero si interfieres no crees que—pero el Uchiha intervino.

—Durante mi viaje volví un par de veces a la aldea sin que nadie lo supiera, la segunda vez que lo hice fue muy importante. Pero ahora voy a regresar antes, cosa que no tenía que pasar. Necesito estar cerca de mí mismo—dijo serio el azabache.

Kakashi no entendía muy bien las razones de su estudiante, pero parecía que el teme le afectaba bastante, por lo que decidió creerle y confiar en él.

—Igual es muy peligroso dejarte solo y más ahora que te vas a encontrar contigo, al menos necesito que alguien esté pendiente de ti. Si alguien descubre que vienes del futuro lo más seguro es que querrá información. No podemos dejar que nada altere el pasado—explicó el Hokage bastante preocupado.

—¿Me quieres poner un niñero? ¿A mí edad? —preguntó disconforme, pero con un ligero toque de burla y superioridad.

—Creo que Naruto podría hacer—intentó explicar el peliblanco, pero el azabache lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—No—cortó tajante el morocho extrañando al Hokage.

Lo que menos necesitaba Sasuke ahora mismo era que el rubio estuviera cerca de Hinata, había retrocedido varios años y como ya había visto todavía su yo pasado y Hinata no habían tenido ni una sola cercanía. Además, cuando Naruto había perdido totalmente a Hinata es que se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía respecto a la peliazul. Necesitaba que la relación entre el Uzumaki y la Hyuga se mantuviera neutra, para que así cuando su yo joven regresara todo saliera como la primera vez. Incluso podría adelantar las cosas o evitar que el maldito incidente con esa carta pasara.

—Lo hará Hinata—sentenció rotundamente desconcertando aún más al Rokudaime.

Kakashi se quedó perplejo frente a las palabras de su exestudiante. ¿Hinata?, no la había llamado por su apellido, ni siquiera había utilizado algún honorifico para llamarla por su nombre y antes tampoco lo había hecho. Podría ser que realmente ellos dos en el futuro…

—Sasuke no creo que sea lo me—pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Pruébala si quieres, pero será ella o nadie—sentenció para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer de allí dejando a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando el Hokage se quedó solo en su oficina lanzó otro largo suspiro al aire en señal de rendición, todo era un maldito dolor de cabeza. No importaba los años que pasasen, Sasuke siempre sería Sasuke y le seguiría dando problemas sin importar la edad que tuviera. Y eso que el no sabía que justamente Sasuke en unos años lo nombraría el padrino de sus tres pequeños diablillos y ellos sí que significarían problemas.

Kakashi solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y que nada alterara el futuro. Aunque, quien lo iba a pensar, la hereda Hyuga y el exvengador, una extraña combinación que seguramente sorprendería a más de uno. Se preguntaba como se lo tomaría Sakura cuando lo descubriera.

—Llamen a Hinata Hyuga—solicitó el peligris, haciendo que el ambu asintiera. —Otra cosa más, cuando Uchiha Sasuke regrese de su viaje avísenle que lo quiero de inmediato en mi oficina, tengo algo importante que discutir con él—informó para luego volver a estirarse en su enorme sillón, de verdad esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, aunque conociendo como era el último Uchiha, no sabía bien que esperara de toda aquella extraña situación.

Luego de unos minutos unos ligeros golpes en su puerta lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

—Me llamó Lord Hokage—dijo con educación la heredera Hyuga, que acababa de salir del hospital por su desmayo.

El mayor la miró con atención, por la calidez e inocencia que la chica irradiaba pensaría que su exalumno no se interesaría en ella, además de que la peliazul había sido la única que jamás había mostrado interés por el azabache, tal vez por eso le había llamado la atención. Realmente era verdad cuando decían que los polos opuestos se atraen. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez no eran tan mala combinación.

Sí, no negaba que eran muy distintos, pero si lo analizaba fríamente lo que le faltaba a uno lo suplía el otro, mientras que la peliazul era como la luz, dulce y cálida, Sasuke, a pesar de haber vuelto a su yo más joven no era especialmente la alegría de la huerta. Además, el Uchiha era claro y directo, mientras que Hinata tenía una personalidad mas bien tímida y callada. Estaba seguro que si se habrían el uno al otro podrían formar una unión bastante interesante, incluso hacer que la otra persona mejorase en lo que carecía. Tal vez sí que estaba hechos el uno para el otro.

La peliazul estaba algo nerviosa, parecía que el Hokage la estuviera analizando y no sabía porque, ¿es que había hecho algo malo? No sabía que esperar, pero por más que pensaba no encontraba una posible respuesta. Solo imploraba que si había cometido un error no fuera algo demasiado grave.

—Gracias por venir—dijo el hombre, que parecía sonreír debajo de su máscara. —Hinata, lo que te voy a preguntar ahora mismo es de máxima confidencialidad. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes ¿entendido? —dijo muy serio haciendo que ella solo se limitara a asentir. —El hombre con el que hace un rato estuviste, ¿sabes quién es? —preguntó el peligris.

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó de solo recordarlo y lo miró un poco dudosa, el Uchiha le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie sobre su presencia allí, pero tampoco podía mentirle al Hokage, se encontraba en una verdadera encrucijada sin saber que hacer muy bien.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Kakashi algo impaciente.

—N-no—respondió dudosa haciendo que el peliblanco alzara una de sus cejas.

—¿No lo sabes? —dijo adquiriendo una actitud todavía más seria, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella, tratando de intimidarla.

Lo sabía, sabía que era muy mala idea mentirle al Hokage, era máxima autoridad allí, pero es que el Uchiha realmente parecía que no quería que nadie se enterase de su presencia allí. Además, él ya no era un criminal ni nada parecido, por lo que solo estaba protegiendo a un compañero.

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé, él solo desapareció y no lo pude identificar—dijo más firme, sorprendiendo a Kakashi. —Si me disculpa tengo una reunión muy importante en el clan—dijo haciendo una reverencia, dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes, pero al abrir la puerta otra silueta apareció.

—Te lo dije—intervino de repente Sasuke sorprendiendo a la peliazul, que no sabía qué es lo que hacía allí el morocho. —Hinata es la mejor para guardar el hecho de que estoy aquí. Te lo dije—dijo con prepotencia poniendo nerviosa a la chica, ya que la acababa de exponer frente al Hokage.

—Hinata, porque no me dijiste la verdad, te dije que era un asunto importante—dijo Kakashi muy serio poniendo más nerviosa a la peliazul.

—Y-yo… Lo siento mucho, pero parecía que Uchiha-san de verdad estaba en problemas y me había pedido que no le dijera a nadie sobre su presencia aquí. De verdad, lo siento mucho—se disculpó la peliazul mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento.

—En el mundo shinobi aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria—dijo en tono gélido haciendo sentir peor a la Hyuga. —Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria—dijo en tono conciliador sorprendiéndola. —Gracias por intentar proteger a Sasuke—habló mientras sonreía asombrando a la ojiperla. —Muy bien Sasuke, Hinata será la que se encargará de tu cuidado mientras encontramos una manera de devolverte al futuro.

—¡¿Futuro?! —intervino sorprendida Hinata extrañando a Kakashi, ya que creía que la chica sabía sobre la situación del pelinegro.

—No lo sabías, creí que Sasuke te lo había dicho—dijo el hombre mientras miraban mal a su exalumno.

Hinata no lo podía creer ¿Futuro? ¡¿No se trataba de un jutsu de transformación?! Entonces, eso quería decir que aquel maduro pelinegro era el propio Uchiha Sasuke solo que unos años en el futuro. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

—Sé que es algo bastante increíble, pero es verdad. Por eso que tú serás su guardiana mientras él está aquí, para proteger el secreto y evitar que cualquier otra persona a parte de nosotros sepa sobre su verdadera procedencia—dijo sorprendiendo a la chica. —Hinata es muy importante, nadie debe saber de dónde viene ¿Podrás hacerte cargo? —preguntó serio el Hokage.

—Sí—afirmó ella a pesar de la enorme sorpresa que tenía. ¿¡En que lio se estaba metiendo!? ¿De verdad iba a poder con aquello?

—Hime, será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Sasuke haciendo que Kakashi lo mirara con suspicacia, parecía que en verdad iban a acabar juntos.

La Hyuga después de una reverencia salió de la oficina del Hokage junto al Uchiha, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pero al menos ahora había una razón para el comportamiento tan extraño del Uchiha, era demasiado distinto al lúgubre y arisco pelinegro que ella solo conocía de vista. Sabía que con los años la gente cambia, pero parecía que el azabache era prácticamente otra persona, definitivamente el tiempo le había afectado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si él era del futuro sabría las cosas que iban a pasar, tal vez le podría preguntar si Naruto…no, negó con fuerza. ¡¿Como se le ocurría?! No se podía aprovechar de aquella manera de Uchiha-san, menos por motivos tan egoístas. El Hokage le había dado una misión, jamás podría preguntarle algo como aquello, sería aprovecharse de la situación, situación que el sexto precisamente trataba de evitar. Además, estaba tratando de olvidar al rubio, más parecía que con cada pequeña oportunidad su mente le recordaba que no sería nada fácil superar al ojiazul.

"Es momento Hinata, tienes que avanzar" dijo una voz interior logrando que la Hyuga lanzara un suspiro.

—Sabes, una vez una persona me dijo que si suspiras se te escapa la felicidad, no deberás preocuparte tanto—dijo Sasuke sorprendiéndola, ya que aquello se lo había dicho su madre cuando era más pequeña. —¿Ocurre algo? —dijo con una voz burlona haciendo que ella volteara, topándose otra vez con su oscuro y profundo ojo negro que parecía que la absorbía por completo.

Nunca se había detenido a ver los orbes ónix del Uchiha, en verdad nunca se había detenido a verlo, siempre se había mantenido centrada en Naruto. Pero ahora que lo podía ver con detalle entendía porque las chicas en la academia, y aún ahora se volvían locas porque él se detuviera a mirarlas, sus ojos eran muy hipnóticos, podía ser mayor, pero seguía igual de atractivo que siempre, además su mirada la hacía sentir tan extraña. Nadie le miraba de esa forma y no sabía muy bien como interpretarla, todo era tan extraño con él.

—Perdida en mi mirada Hime—dijo socarronamente logrando sonrojarla.

—Si al final se iba a presentar frente al Hokage no debió pedirme que guardara el secreto—dijo un poco molesta haciéndolo sonreír.

—Cierto, culpa mía, no volverá a pasar—dijo acariciando otra vez su cabeza.

Para Hinata aquello era extraño, pero se sentía tan dulce y cálido, solo su Nii-san muy de vez en cuando lo había hecho. Y aunque le recordaba un poco al tacto del castaño a la vez era totalmente distinto, no sabía cómo describirlo, la verdad es que no entendía nada.

Sasuke por su parte estaba totalmente complacido al ver así a la peliazul, pero aquel momento no duró demasiado ya que la conocida voz de Naruto interrumpió su momento, llevándose toda la atención de Hinata.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola otra vez, bueno yo creo que esta vez la historia me esta quedando mucho mejor, así que espero ver muchos comentarios para que así publique mucho más rápido, porque esta vez es verdad, como mínimo tendrán un capítulo por semana.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí es que es mía.**

**Pareja principal Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**LAZOS DE CONFIANZA**

Sasuke estaba totalmente complacido al tener tan cerca a la peliazul, extrañaba tanto a su esposa y aunque la tenía delante sabía que no era del todo ella. Pero aquello no le importaba, le gustaba estar con la peliazul. Más aquel momento de conexión entre ambos no duró demasiado ya que la conocida voz de Naruto interrumpió su momento, llevándose toda la atención de Hinata para desdicha del Uchiha.

—¡Hinata-chan! —dijo Naruto feliz de verla para luego abrazarla de repente consiguiendo poner como un volcán a la chica y que comenzara a balbucear.

La peliazul se había quedado estática sin comprender que era lo que ocurría, no podía creer que su Naruto la abrazaba con tan efusividad, ni siquiera cuando la había saludado antes lo había hecho de esa manera, por lo que no sabía que ocurría, más le gustaba, o y tanto que lo hacía.

El rubio río. —Tan rara como siempre—dijo el chico mientras todavía la abrazaba.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba a punto de saltar sobre su joven amigo y pegarle un puñetazo por acercarse tanto a su mujer, pero no podía hacerlo ya que no tendría manera de explicarlo. Se había prometido no complicar las cosas para proteger su futuro junto a su princesa y lo haría, así tuviera que tragarse sus ganas asesinas contra su atolondrado mejor amigo por su falta de tacto con su esposa.

Pero de todas maneras le molestaba que Naruto estuviera tan cerca de su Hime, nunca podría superar que ella estuviese enamorada de él durante muchos años, además de ser su primer amor. Aquello sería algo por lo que siempre odiaría y envidiaría a su mejor amigo, los puros y primerizos sentimientos de amor que su esposa había sentido. Aunque si él la hubiese correspondido posiblemente ellos jamás hubieran acabado juntos, por lo que cuando veía esa cercanía entre ellos no podía evitar sentir un cúmulo de contradicciones emociones que se anteponían entre ellas sin poder descifrarlas.

Pero ahora mismo lo que quería es que se mantuviera alejado de Hinata por lo que tosió intentando separarlos.

—Lo siento mucho, pero es que me alegra que estás bien—informó el rubio algo avergonzado mientras la chica se intentaba calmar después de tan efusivo abrazo, que no se había esperado. —Oh, Hola—dijo el rubio percatándose por fin de la presencia del Uchiha, que captó toda su atención.

—Hola—dijo Sasuke algo seco mientras miraba al blondo.

El rubio se fijó mejor en el azabache, le parecía muy familiar, sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no lo lograba ubicar. Por sus ropas no parecía un ninja, pero tampoco un ciudadano, se preguntaba de quien se trataba y que era lo que hacía con la Hyuga.

—¿Naruto-kun necesitas algo más? —preguntó Hinata con algo de nerviosismo ya que parecía que el chico podía reconocer en cualquier momento al azabache.

—¡Oh, si! Hanabi te estaba buscando—dijo mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro. —Konohamaru y yo estábamos hablando cuando de repente vimos a Hanabi en la pastelería y parecía que te buscaba, por lo que ambos decidimos ayudarla. Así que nos separamos, ellos por un lado y yo por otro, pero después me avisaron que los dos se encontraban en el hospital y que tú también estabas allí—explicaba casi gritando.

—¡Hanabi está en el hospital! —dijo palideciendo de golpe, para después salir de allí a toda prisa mientras dejaba al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Hinata después de la muerte de Neji se había prometido ser más fuerte para así poder proteger a sus seres queridos. Después de perder a su primo no deseaba volver a pasar por ese horrible sentimiento de dolor al despedirse repentinamente de un ser querido. Todavía cada vez que se acordaba de su Nii-san su corazón se encogía y el rostro de Neji se quedaba grabado en su cabeza, con esa triste sonrisa. En el fondo seguía culpándose por no haber sido más fuerte, por no haber protegido correctamente a Naruto es que su primo había recibido aquel ataque que había puesto fin a su vida.

Sí, era cierto que en ese momento de la guerra ella era quien había hecho entrar al rubio en razón, pero eso no significaba que después de la guerra seguiría igual de fuerte. Mientras nadie la había visto se había desplomado a llorar por la muerte de su primo. Y ahora mismo su querida hermanita estaba en el hospital, otra vez ella no había hecho nada, parecía que así no podía proteger nunca a nadie.

—Hinata cálmate—dijo de repente una voz, para que luego un brazo la detuviera y la abrazarla con fuerza, mientras la chica seguía temblando.

En ese momento Sasuke se sentía como el patán más grande del planeta. Sabía que le afectaría que hubiese golpeado a su hermana, pero no hasta que punto. Y verla temblar debajo de él lo hacía sentir tan miserable, se tenía que disculpar cuanto antes, no podía dejar las cosas así.

—Hime lo siento—dijo acariciando su rostro, mientras sus ojos amenazaban que iban a llorar. —Yo fui quien dejó inconsciente a Hanabi y Konohamaru.

Cuando a penas terminó de decir esas palabras sintió un golpe en su pecho que lo apartó brevemente del cuerpo de la peliazul, que lo miraba con rabia. Una mirada que jamás la había visto, pero aún así él no soltó el agarre, sino que consiguió abrazarla con más fuerza.

—Realmente no quise lastimarlos—intentó explicar, pero la chica seguía removiéndose debajo de él. —Hime—dijo mirándola a los ojos. —Nunca haría nada que te lastimara a ti o a tus seres queridos. Créeme, no quise herirlos. No te niego que no debía haberlo hecho, pero solo les di un golpe en la nuca que los dejó inocentes—le dijo haciendo que ella se relaja. —Lo siento—susurró.

Hinata se separó de él y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, en ellos realmente podía ver arrepentimiento, por lo que se calmó, aunque aún estaba algo molesta por lo que le había hecho a su hermanita. Mas en el fondo ella lo sabía, eran shinobis y debían proteger las cosas, en este caso el futuro.

—Está bien Uchiha-san, supongo que tenía que proteger su identidad—dijo ella ya más tranquila.

—¡Hinata-chan! —gritó de nuevo Naruto interrumpiéndolos haciendo gruñir a Sasuke. —Debí primero decirte que ambos están bien—se disculpó, pero ella sencillamente negó, logrando hacer reír al rubio. —Sabes cuando fui a verlos les pregunté qué había pasado, pero dijeron que un hombre de otra aldea les había atacado y que ya lo había apresado y devuelto a su aldea de origen, que el Hokage se había encargado, por eso quería hablar con Kakashi—respondió tensando a Hinata y Sasuke. —Pero primero fui a verte, pero tú no estabas. Me dijeron que te habías despertado antes y que te habían llamado a la oficina de Kakashi, por lo que viene a ver cómo te encontrabas y así también aprovechaba a hablar con él—dijo de corrido. —Me alegra que este bien—dijo con una brillante sonrisa que sonrojó a la peliazul.

—Gra-gracias—respondió ella tratando de controlarse, era una kunoichi, tenía que comenzar a ser mucho más profesional, así se tratara del ojiazul.

Naruto sencillamente sonrió ante la rección de Hinata, de verdad que era una chica un tanto rara, pero le gustaba mucho, era una compañera muy preciada e importante. Además, ahora era mucho más fácil hablar con ella que cuando eran chunin, ya no se desmayaba a cada rato.

Sasuke al notar la dulce escena que ambos interpretaban gruñó por lo bajo, de verdad que no le gustaba la cercanía de su amigo con su esposa.

—Vaya, de verdad eres rápido, yo me quedé quito al principio y ya luego corrí detrás de Hinata-chan—dijo riendo. —¿Tú también eres un ninja? —preguntó mirando directamente al pelinegro logrando poner en alerta a Hinata, que no sabía que responder.

—Lo fui, ahora solo soy un viajero—dijo el hombre haciendo que Naruto lo mirara con intriga.

—Sí, es un viajero—se excusó ella, pero la mirada del rubio aún seguía mirando insistentemente al Uchiha. De verdad que le parecía haberlo visto en otra parte, algo en él le resultaba tremendamente familiar. —B-bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, seguramente querrás ir a hablar con el Hokage. Hasta mañana Naruto-kun—dijo luego de una reverencia, para luego alejarse rápidamente con el desconocido.

El rubio miró por donde la chica y aquel misterioso hombre se habían ido, realmente tenía curiosidad por aquel hombre que le resultaba tan familiar.

Cuando salieron de la visión del héroe de Konoha la peliazul volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, de verdad que por un momento había pensado que Naruto lo reconocería. Además, él era su mejor amigo y aunque mucha gente no lo supiera el rubio podía ser bastante intuitivo, a veces.

—Sigues preocupada por tu hermana—dijo Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se tensara un poco al recordar a la castaña, sin poder evitar preguntarse como estaría. —¿Quieres que vayamos a verla? —le ofreció sorprendiendo a la peliazul, que rápidamente asintió con entusiasmo.

—Pero no creo que sea buena idea. Hanabi y Konohamaru te vieron, ¿qué haríamos si te reconocen? —dijo ella preocupada.

—Kakashi ya les debe haber pedido que no dijeran nada. ¿Por qué crees que le dijeron a Naruto que era un ninja de otra aldea? —respondió sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, consiguiendo avergonzarla.

—Supongo que si—dijo algo dudosa.

—Realmente no quería herir a Hanabi, no quiero que sigas preocupándote Hime. Vamos a verla, sé que lo necesitas—dijo él tomando su mano, para darse cuenta de que al igual que Naruto tenía una prótesis.

Había algo en las palabras del Uchiha que le daban seguridad, era tan extraño, parecía que se preocupaba mucho por ella a pesar de que jamás habían intercambiado palabras. Tal vez en el futuro sí lo harían, ¿serían buenos amigos?

—Está bien—habló mucho más tranquila. —Gracias Sasuke-san—dijo con una cálida sonrisa que lo hizo sentir tan bien, que fue aún mejor al escuchar de sus labios su nombre, le alegraba tanto volver oír, ella era la única que lo decía de una forma que lo hacía parecer tan especial y único.

Así Hinata y Sasuke fueron hacia el hospital, pero cuando llegaron tanto Konohamaru como Hanabi ya no se encontraban, Sakura ya les había dado alta, además como solo había sido una contusión con un poco de hielo y algo de reposo estarían como nuevos.

—Justo acaban de salir—informó la Haruno que miraba con algo de pena a la peliazul, seguramente estaba preocupada por Hanabi.

Era cierto que ella no tenía hermanos biológicos, pero prácticamente Naruto lo era, por lo que también estaría muy preocupada si algo le pasara. Claro que por Sasuke se encontraría de la misma forma, pero los sentimientos que tenía por el azabache eran de todo menos fraternales.

—Está bien Sakura-san. Muchas gracias—dijo la peliazul para luego salir de allí.

Sasuke, había preferido esperar fuera para así poder darle un poco de intimidad a la peliazul, pero se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que había salido.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido—dijo el Uchiha.

—Parece ser que Sakura-san ya les dio el alta—respondió algo desanimada.

Inesperadamente el Uchiha le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha, pareciendo que buscaba a alguien. Hasta que de espaldas vislumbró la figura de la Hyuga menor junto al Sarutobi, que hablaban tranquilamente.

—¡Hanabi! —gritó Hinata al ver a la castaña, para luego correr a abrazarla.

La pequeña también se volteó y corrió a los brazos de su hermana, mientras enterraba su rostro entre los pechos de la Hyuga. Asombrando a la gente que estaba allí, pero sobretodo a Konohamaru, ya que no sabía cuan preocupado había estado la castaña por su hermana.

—Me alegra que estés bien, el Hokage había dicho que no era un hombre peligroso, pero yo no podía dejar de preocuparme—decía la menor.

—Todo esta bien Hanabi-chan—dijo la peliazul confortándola. —El Hokage tiene razón no es una mala persona, pero sabes que debes—pero la cortó.

—Mantenerlo en secreto—terminó ella recibiendo una sonrisa de Hinata. —No te preocupes Nee-chan, además yo también soy un ninja—contestó.

La peliazul la volvió a abrazar para luego besar su frente, su pequeña hermanita estaba creciendo cada vez más. Sabía que ya no era una niña, pero de alguna forma ella siempre la vería así por lo que velaría por toda la eternidad de su seguridad.

—Konohamaru-kun. ¿La puedes llevar a casa? —preguntó dulcemente la peliazul haciendo que el chico asintiera.

—Por supuesto—dijo el chico haciendo que Hanabi hiciera una mueca de disconformidad, aunque se notaba lo feliz que estaba.

—Hasta luego—dijeron los dos para luego ir en dirección a la residencia Hyuga.

—¿Mejor? —dijo la voz de Sasuke logrando hacer reír a la peliazul.

—Sí, muchas gracias—decía tremendamente alegre.

—Bueno, ahora sí podemos ir a la residencia Uchiha. Vamos Hime—dijo extendiendo su mano, para que esta vez la peliazul la tomara sin ninguna duda o vergüenza, logrando que él sonriera, parecía que por fin se había ganado su confianza.

Mientras caminaban a Sasuke le hacía gracia ver como la peliazul lo miraba de reojo, tratando de disimular que no lo observaba, aunque él lo notaba perfectamente. Nunca había sido buena en ocultar sus sentimientos u emociones, menos a él que con una solo mirada la podía descifrar por completo. Aunque ella también lo hacía con él, siempre sabía lo que quería decir, a veces no hacía falta las palabras para que comprendieran lo que el otro quería, era lo bueno de su relación.

La Hyuga estaba tan linda como la recordaba, pero tener a su joven esposa frente a él y no hacer nada… De verdad que le era demasiado difícil poder controlarse, quería abrazarla, besarla y tocarla, pero ahora estaba tan lejana, no era su Hime. La Hinata de su tiempo era la madre de sus hijos, su esposa y compañera de vida, pero la peliazul que ahora se encontraba a su lado distaba mucho de ella, aún no tenía algún sentimiento por él y como ya había visto antes aún seguía enamorada del dobe de su mejor amigo, por lo que hacer eso solo lograría espantarla y estropear su futuro juntos.

—¿Sasuke-san? —lo llamó haciendo que él sonriera, la inocente y dulce mirada de la Hinata de 18 años prácticamente no había cambiado de la de su esposa, excepto porque tal vez ahora no lo miraba con aquel amor que ambos compartían, tal como lo hacía con su amada.

Pero era normal, ella aún no había tratado a su yo de ahora, sabía que ella no lo miraría de la misma manera, no lo amaba, pero de todas formas aquello no disminuía el dolor en su pecho, cuanto hubiera dado por volver a ver los ojos llenos de amor de su querida esposa y eso que solo había pasado unas horas alejado de ella, más ya sentía su lejanía de solo pensar en cuanto tiempo estarían separados.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó el chico calmado mientras la miraba intensamente con su único ojo visible haciendo que volviera la ansiedad a ella.

La ojiperla de verdad que no lo entendía, ya no se ponía tan nerviosa cuando estaba frente a las personas, exceptuando por Naruto, pero incluso con él se estaba comenzando a tranquilizar, ya que ya no se desmayaba. Pero por algún desconocido motivo que no llegaba a comprender cada vez que se topaba con la negra mirada del morocho se sentía extraña. Parecía que transmitía tantas cosas y no las sabía interpretar, todo era tan extraño.

Podía sonar un poco raro, pero sentía que su mirada le transmitía un profundo cariño, casi como si ella fuera lo más valioso en el universo, lo que la hacía sentir tan rara ya que nunca nadie la había mirado así, por lo que no sabía como interpretar todo eso.

—L-le he preguntado si es buena idea que vaya a su mansión—dijo la peliazul desviando su mirada. —Es posible que se pueda encontrar consigo mismo y no estoy segura que sea bueno, no se sabe si podría cambiar algo—habló dudosa, pero Sasuke la paró.

—Kakashi recibió un pergamino con noticias de mi yo actual, informando que se dirigía a la aldea—dijo sorprendiendo a la chica. —Sé qué crees que lo mejor es que me oculte, pero me conozco, si lo hiciera solo complicaría las cosas—explicó mintiéndole, ya que esa no era la razón por la que lo hacía.

Solo quería proteger su futuro con ella, por eso creía que si ya había alterado su primer encuentro sería bueno que al menos comenzara a pasar tiempo con su versión más joven para que así se volvieran a enamorar. Él no dudaba que pronto su yo joven se comenzaría a sentir atraído por la Hyuga, por ello es que se tenía que quedar en la residencia Uchiha y cerca de su yo actual para así favorecer cercanías entre ambos.

—Además, el hecho que yo estoy aquí, en este tiempo ya es un cambio. Tú no deberías haberme visto y yo debí esconderme mejor—dijo él. —Y como ya dije antes si se me escondo sería peor, lo notaría—dijo él con una sonrisa consiguiendo sonrojarla haciendo que a Sasuke le fuera imposible el resistirse el tocar suavemente su frente con sus dos dedos, subiendo aún más su sonrojo. —No te preocupes Hime, es lo mejor—dijo tratando tranquilizarla.

—Pero—más él la volvió a interrumpir.

—Hime, yo no tendría que haber vuelto, lo estoy haciendo porque sentí cuando el jutu que me trajo aquí se activó—le explicó.

Ella entendía su razonamiento, era cierto que su mera presencia allí era un cambio y por lo que le acababa de decir él era la causa de que Uchiha-san estuviera viniendo ahora a la aldea. Sí que lo entendía, pero no estaba segura si de verdad era lo mejor, aunque claro. Ella no tenía manera de opinar sobre eso porque no conocía tan bien al morocho ni como actuaría cuando conociera a su versión adulta. Solo rogaba porque Mirai Sasuke tuviera razón y Uchiha-san acabara aceptándolo para que así nada alterara el pasado, ya que con eso de los viajes del tiempo las cosas son muy confusas.

Ambos caminaron en silencio sin decir mucho más hasta que llegaron a la mansión Uchiha.

Estaba bastante descuidada, muy diferente a como lo estaba en el tiempo del que él venía, pero era normal, aún no la había arreglado correctamente ya que en ese entonces no venía mucho por la aldea. Verla así, tan demacrada le devolvía recuerdos que creía olvidados, saber que al abrir su familia no estaría, ni la de antes, ni la de ahora…

—¿Sasuke-san? —lo llamó la Hyuga jalándole ligeramente de la manga, haciendo que él sonriera, ella siempre lo ayudaba incluso si no sabía, ella siempre sería esa luz al final del túnel que le devolvía las esperanzas. —¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo preocupada al notarlo tan ido.

Ella sabía que seguramente era difícil para el morocho entrar, la masacre de su clan seguro que era una herida que por más que los años pasaran no la podía olvidar, aunque ahora se supiera la verdad de todo eso y ya no tuviera sed de venganza.

—Sí, solo recordaba unas cosas—dijo para luego acariciar la cabellera azulada, y sin que ella se diera cuenta no pudo evitar preocuparse y soltar un ligero suspiro, estaba seguro que sus hijos y su Hinata estarían muy preocupados por él, solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

Tenía que encontrar una solución rápida para así volver a su tiempo con su familia. Y por supuesto castigar a esos tres diablillos, no verían la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que se casaran, ya se iban a enterar por el gran lio que habían causado.

Lejos de Konoha, a unas horas de distancia se veían tres figuras encapuchadas que parecían entrar en una guarida. Sus planes no habían salido como ellos lo había planeado, por lo que les iba tocar improvisar, era su última oportunidad para solucionar las cosas y obtener lo que deseaban.

—No permitirán más errores—dijo uno de ellos, para que luego los otros dos asintieran.

Todos lo sabían, se les comenzaba a acabar el tiempo, la paciencia de su jefe se acababa, si esa vez no conseguían la fuente no lo podrían volver a hacer, ya que esa era la última vez que fue vista.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, aquí está un nuevo cap, en el próximo aparecerá el Sasuke de este tiempo, por lo que habrá problemas. Bien, nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí es que es mía.**

**Pareja principal Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**ASUNTOS PARA ARREGLAR**

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio cuando aquel extraño portal se cerró, rápidamente tres infantiles siluetas se aproximaron a la pared para tocarla, esperando encontrar algo, pero era el mismo muro blanco de antes. Se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer o que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿P-papá? —preguntó una dulce voz de un pequeño niño de apenas 4 años. —¡Papá! —gritó más fuerte, pero no recibía respuesta. —¡Papá! —volvió a implorar mientras pequeñas lágrimas descendían de sus infantiles ojos.

—Has algo—le dijo Itachi a su hermano mayor haciendo que este lo mirara mal.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo no soy Kimiko-nee—dijo el azabache a su hermano, él no era demasiado bueno cuando sus hermanitos lloraban.

Los llantos se hicieron todavía más fuertes, ninguno de los tres sabía qué hacer para detener el desconsolador llanto de su pequeño hermano. Pero es que la verdad es que una parte de ellos también se quería poner a llorar, solo eran niños de ocho años que habían hecho una travesura que esta vez había acabado realmente mal.

—Seiya cálmate, ya no llores por favor—dijo Itachi, el menor de los tres poniéndose a la altura del pequeño pelinegro, pero este seguía llorando.

—Esto es mi culpa, papá evitó que ese portal me absorbiera—dijo con una voz débil y triste, nada que ver con su usual tono alegre.

—Seiya no es así, fuimos nosotros—dijo Shisui tratando de calmarlo. —No es tu culpa, por favor ya no llores—dijo el chico para luego acariciar la cabeza de su hermanito haciendo que este lo abrazara con más fuerza.

—No es verdad, esa cosa debió arrastrarme a mí, pero como papá me salvó lo arrastró a él. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! —dijo llorando con más fuerza.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —dijo de pronto Neji logrando que los otros dos lo miraran sorprendidos, ya que mayormente él era el más calmado de los tres. —Nosotros tenemos la culpa, nosotros fuimos quienes abrieron el portal. Así que ni siquiera pienses en que debiste ser tú el que debió ser absorbido—dijo firmemente, para que el menor solo lo mirara mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

—Neji tiene razón—intervino Itachi mientras sonreía. —Papá solo te estaba protegiendo, nada de esto fue tu culpa Seiya. No lo pienses ni por un momento—dijo en tono conciliador tranquilizando más al pequeño.

—Claro que sí, ellos tienen razón. Tú no tienes la culpa, fuimos nosotros quienes causamos este lío. Además, estamos hablando de papá, es uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, seguro ya casi encontró la forma de volver a casa, sabes que no puede vivir mucho tiempo sin mamá—bromeó haciendo que su hermanito asintiera más tranquilo, secando con sus manitos sus lágrimas.

—Gracias Neji-nii, Itachi-nii, Shisui-nii—dijo él para luego abrazar al mayor mientras este acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza.

—Probemos a abrirlo de nuevo—dijo Shisui, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran con escepticismo.

—¿Estás loco? —susurró Neji. —Tenemos suficiente con papá perdido, no pienso volver a activar ese jutsu. Además ¿Qué haríamos si nos arrastra a uno de nosotros o peor, a Seiya? —dijo el peliazul bajito para que su hermanito no los escuchara.

—Esta vez apoyo a Neji—dijo Itachi. —La verdad es que no debimos haberlo activado aquel jutsu—dijo él.

—¿Me estáis echando la culpa? —preguntó dolido Shisui al ver como sus hermanos y compañeros de crimen le estaban recriminando por eso.

—Jamás—dijeron firmemente los dos a la vez, logrando hacer sonreír al mayor, pero no lo demostró.

Era verdad que a veces podían pelear como cualquier hermano, pero el lazo de confianza y complicidad que había entre los tres era irrompible. Pero esta vez sus hermanos tenían razón, no era buena idea tratar de volver a abrir el portal. Ahora se arrepentía por no haber hecho caso a su progenitor cuando les había advertido sobre los peligros de jugar con jutsus que no conocían, a pesar de ya haber tenido esa horrible experiencia convirtiendo en gato a su padrino, aunque eso fue bastante divertido.

—Está bien tienen razón, no lo haremos—dijo Shisui. —Ahora lo importante es que encontremos una manera de traer de vuelta a papa. ¿A alguno se le ocurre algo? —preguntó el mayor.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos con al tío Naruto, tal vez él pueda hacer que papá regrese. Después de todo es el Hokage—propuso Itachi dudoso, ya que si se lo contaban al rubio todos se iban a enterar de la nueva travesura que habían causado y esta vez era una gorda.

Shisui y Neji intercambiaron miradas, su hermano tenía razón, esto era algo que no podían controlar solos. Además, no tenían ni idea de dónde había mandado el portal a su padre, ni en qué espacio tiempo se encontraba, necesitaban ayuda urgente. Estaban convencidos de que cuando el morocho regresara iban a estar castigados hasta que estuvieran casados, pero no les importaba, solo querían volver a ver a su progenitor.

—¿Vamos a ir con el tío Naruto? —preguntó Seiya y los tres asintieron.

—Tú quédate aquí, nosotros se le diremos al tío—dijo Shisui, pero el pelinegro negó.

—No, yo también quiero ayudar a buscar a papá—dijo con un pequeño puchero haciendo que los tres suspiraran.

Seiya mayormente siempre era tranquilo y obediente, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza podía sacar todo lo Uchiha que tenía y comportarse testarudamente. Si no lo llevaban lo más seguro es que los siguiera hasta la oficina del Hokage para que luego se perdiera, no lo podían dejar solo.

—Muy bien, pero en ningún momento te separarás de nosotros—le advirtió el mayor haciendo que el pelinegro menor asintiera con entusiasmo y le diera una sonrisa para luego tomar su mano logrando que Shisui le acariciara su cabeza. Los hermanos menores daban mucho trabajo, pero eran lindos.

Pero, cuando ya iban a ir a la torre del Séptimo Hokage la puerta de la mansión se abrió y aparecieron sus hermanos mayores junto con las gemelas.

—¿Habéis visto a papá? Mi padrino lo está buscando para hablar sobre una misión—dijo Kimiko con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando los trillizos escucharon aquello se tensaron, y no pasó desapercibido por sus hermanos mayores, incluso Satoru notaban que algo no iba bien. Los tres se veían bastante nerviosos, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno, estaban seguros que ya habían vuelto a hacer una de las suyas.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó Saizo, el mayor de los Uchiha mientras su gemela lo miraba con reproche, muchas veces ya le había dicho que aquel tono autoritario no funcionaba con los trillizos.

Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de decir algo y lo peor de todo es que no podían ni ver a los ojos a sus hermanos, solo consiguiendo que todos los Uchiha se sintieran más ansiosos. Ya que cuando hacían eso eran porque su travesura era bastante mala.

—¿Habéis vuelto a convertir al tío Kakashi en gato? —intervino Satoru, pero los tres negaron. —¿Habéis atado a alguien más? —les recriminó recordando como lo habían hecho con él al haberles quitado una bolsa de dulces ya que se ponían muy hiperactivos cuando comían azúcar, pero los tres volvieron a negar mientras miraban mal a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho? —volvió a preguntar Saizo con impaciencia, mientras Kimiko lo volvía a mirar mal.

—Chicos, por favor. Si habéis hecho algo necesitamos saberlo—intervino la peliazul todo lo tranquilizadora que pudo.

—Ya basta Kim, deja de consentirlos—le recriminó su gemelo. —Siempre se escusan con que son niños, pero siempre están haciendo problemas y avergonzándonos a todos con su mal comportamiento—dijo el peliazul logrando que los tres temblaran.

—Basta Saizo, así no ayudas—le reprendió Kimiko haciendo girar los ojos a su gemelo. —Chicos, decidnos que ocurre—pidió de nuevo la peliazul.

Los tres volvieron a intercambiar miradas, no estaban seguros si lo mejor era decírselo, pero de todas formas se iban acabar enterando. Pero al ver la grisácea mirada de su hermana mayor sencillamente ninguno podía articular palabra. Ella era siempre quien los protegía cuando hacían alguna trastada, pero esta vez temían que incluso ella les odiara.

—¡Esto ya fue suficiente! —dijo firme. —¡¿Qué es lo que habeis hecho?! —dijo muy molesto, mientras los taladraba con sus ojos grises.

—¡No es su culpa! —intervino el pequeño Seiya. —¡Papá fue absorbido por el portal porque me protegió! —dijo el menor con ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo que ha sido absorbido por un portal? —preguntó Saizo sin entender nada.

—No digas eso Seiya—dijo Shisui. —Ya te dijimos que fue nuestra culpa—dijo obteniendo la mirada de todos los Uchiha.

—Entonces—intervino Mikoto, una de las gemelas.

—¿Dónde está papá? —terminó de decir Himawari, la gemela de Mikoto.

—No sabemos dónde puede estar—dijo Itachi dejando de piedra a todos los Uchihas, que no daban crédito a lo que oían. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

El silencio se formó por un largo rato, los tres solo se tensaban por momentos, no deseaban que sus hermanos los odiaran, ellos no habían querido que eso pasase, pero aquel pergamino se veía bastante interesante, debieron haber aprendido su lección cuando transformaron a su padrino en un minino.

Saizo se acercó con paso firme a los tres logrando que estos se pusieran más nerviosos, podían notar su seria mirada sobre ellos, seguro estaba molesto y la verdad es que no se lo recriminaban, esta vez se habían pasado. De verdad que no volverían a jugar con jutsus que no conocían.

—Saizo—llamó Kimiko, pero su hermano no le hizo caso.

Los tres temblaban ligeramente, incluso cuando habían transformado en gato a Kakashi se habían divertido, pero esta vez aquello no tenía nada de gracioso, no sabía donde podría estar su padre ni como se encontraba, estaba asustados.

—Saizo nosotros—quisieron decir los tres, pero su voz se rompió y pequeñas gotas se comenzaron a estampar contra el suelo.

Inesperadamente el mayor les acarició la cabeza para luego darles un fuerte abrazo que los dejó helados, ya que no comprendían el actuar de su hermano.

—Está bien, vamos a arreglarlo. Lo mejor será que vayamos a la oficina de mi padrino. Estoy seguro que él nos ayudará a encontrar a papá—dijo conciliadoramente mientras ellos la abrazaban con más fuerza. —Cuando papa vuelva ya los castigará—dijo un poco burlón.

—Pero nosotros—dijeron, pero el peliazul los cortó.

—Solo aprendan la lección de una vez y no vuelvan a jugar más con jutsus que no conocen—dijo el mayor haciendo que los tres asintieran.

—Lo sentimos, no lo volveremos a hacer—dijeron al unisonó.

—Todo estará bien, ¿no Saizo? —dijo Kimiko haciendo que el chico asintiera logrando que nuevamente el ambiente se relajara. —Sí que te has comportado como todo un hermano mayor—le susurró con algo de burla su gemela haciendo que él girara los ojos.

—Bueno yo soy el mayor, no puedo contar contigo para cosas como estas—dijo encogiendo los hombros logrando que la peliazul sonriera, así era su querido hermano.

**. . . . . .**

La noche ya había caído, Mirai Sasuke había acompañado a la peliazul a su hogar. Habían estado todo el día muy ocupados, desde desempolvando y arreglando la casa del Uchiha hasta comprando víveres para que pudiera comer durante su estancia allí. Entre otras muchas cosas más y que aún no habían acabado, por lo que se había hecho realmente tarde y había decidido acompañar a la peliazul aunque ella no estaba convencida.

—Sasuke-san—lo llamó Hinata logrando tener su atención. —Se supone que yo soy su vigilante, no al revés—dijo ocasionando una sonrisa en él.

—No te preocupes por eso Hime, tú eres la única que me puede supervisar—dijo divertido consiguiendo que nuevamente sus mejillas se sonrojaran, no entendía porque cada vez que la miraba se sentía tan rara. —Duerme bien Hina—le dijo el Uchiha cuando llegaron a la residencia de la Hyuga.

—Gracias Sasuke-san, vaya con cuidado—dijo para que luego él le acariciara su cabeza y se marchara.

La peliazul entró a su casa, para que rápidamente fuera emboscada por Hanabi, que a pesar de que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra la miraba como si le estuviera reprochando algo, cosa que extrañó a la mayor.

—¿Sucede algo Hanabi-chan? —preguntó algo nerviosa, ya que la castaña la taladraba con la mirada y no entendía porqué.

—¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Podrías haber avisado que ibas a llegar tarde! —le recriminó la menor sorprendiendo a la peliazul. —No sabía si ese hombre te había hecho algo, no sabía si tenia que ir por ti o eso solo estropearía tu misión, no sabía que hacer—dijo Hanabi con voz rota casi a punto de llorar.

Hinata rápidamente corrió a abrazar a su hermanita menor. Ella no había sido la única que había perdido a Neji, Hanabi también lo había hecho, ella no era única que tenía miedo de perder a alguien. Era normal que estuviera tan nerviosa si ella no le había avisado después de lo que había sucedido.

—Lo siento Hanabi, perdóname—le dijo mientras la menor rompía en llanto, realmente se había preocupado por su hermana.

Cuando Mirai Sasuke regresó a su "hogar", al abrir la puerta y encontrarse todo sumido en la oscuridad volvió a recordar los fantasmas de su pasado.

Podía haber pasado mucho tiempo y aunque había seguido adelante jamás podría olvidar lo que había sucedido allí. Se trataba de su familia que, aunque había sido obligado había muerto a manos de su hermano y todo por Konoha. Por eso no había querido que su clan resurgiera. Había decidido que ese clan tan lleno de odio y rencor muriese con él. Pero Hinata le había hecho desear comenzar de nuevo, le había devuelto las ganas de formar una familia, su propia familia y todos los días de su vida se lo agradecería ya que le había dado el mejor regalo.

Lo había vuelto padre de nueve maravillosos hijos a los que amaba con locura y eran su orgullo, aunque muchas veces le causaban más de un dolor de cabeza, sobretodo esos tres diablillos que se habían vuelto su cruz.

Durante el primer embarazo de la chica había estado muy nervioso y al enterarse que se trataba de dos su nerviosismo solo aumento, a pesar de que trataba de aparentar que lo tenía todo controlado. Tal vez había vuelto un poco loca a Hinata con tanto cuidado, pero en su defensa era la primera vez que se iba a ser padre. Con el tiempo comenzó a cogerle el truco para que así la ojiperla no sufriera tanto, sí que había sido un poco controlador.

—¡Sasuke estoy embarazada no enferma! —le había gritado cuando ya no había podido aguantar más todos sus excesivos cuidados.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sí que la había vuelto loca. Pero se había preocupado porque algo le pasara, no hubiese podido recuperarse si volvía a perder a sus seres queridos. Pero, aunque no se lo había podido decir a la peliazul ella lo había notado.

—Sasuke-kun, no tengas miedo—dijo ella atrayendo su mano a su vientre. —Nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, somos tu familia—le había dicho, logrando consolar su afligido corazón.

—Hinata—susurró acordándose de su querida esposa que ahora estaba muy lejos, a años de distancia. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y los niños, estaban solos y por más que quisiera esta vez no podría volver a su lado y mucho menos protegerlos.

Recordó el día que iban a nacer los gemelos, lo nervioso que había estado. Para su suerte tanto Naruto como Kakashi habían estado allí apoyándolo, estaba convencido que esta vez sería igual, ellos estarían allí cuidando a su familia, solo le quedaba confiar.

Un ligero maullido le llamó la atención, devolviéndolo al presente. Así que con algo de curiosidad fue hacia el ruido para ver si se trataba de un gato y se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño felino de pelaje gris y azules ojos, que conocía muy bien.

Fue a la cocina y buscó dos platitos, uno con un poco de agua y el otro algo de pescado que ya estaba deshuesado.

—Sí que tenías hambre Gray—dijo al ver como el pequeño minino comía casi con desespero. —Mírate, estás realmente pequeño—se burló mientras le acariciaba la cabecita haciéndolo ronronear.

Sabía que muchas veces los gatos se parecían, pero estaba seguro que aquel felino de grandes ojos azules solo se podía tratar de Gray. El gato que él cuidaba cuando a veces venía a visitar la aldea y que se encontraba mayormente en el territorio Uchiha. Aunque después había descubierto que Hinata había estado alimentándolo en su ausencia, así que se podría decir que él había sido su primer hijo.

—Nuestros hijos—susurró haciendo que otro recuerdo invadiera su mente.

Cuando a penas se enteraron que iban a tener gemelos entre él y Hinata habían estado decidiendo que nombres ponerles y aunque habían estado dudando mucho se quedaban con Himawari y Mikoto, si les salían dos niñas o Itachi y Neji si le salían dos niños. Ese había sido el plan original, pero cuando sus hijos nacieron y ambos lo tuvieron en sus brazos pasó algo casi mágico.

—Saizo—susurró levemente la peliazul atrayendo la atención de Sasuke.

—¿Como? —le preguntó.

—Yo… sé que dijimos que le pondríamos Itachi o Neji, pero… me gustaría llamarlo Saizo. Significa portador de color…—habló algo avergonzada.

—Kimiko—dijo de repente el Uchiha atrayendo la atención de su esposa. —Ella será mi pequeña reina—le contesto haciendo que ambos rieran.

Por eso que a partir de ese momento había accedido a que si tenían más hijos les pondrían en el momento que los vieran el nombre, uno que se adecuase a cada uno de ellos.

Otro pequeño maullido proveniente de Gray volvió a captar su atención.

—Tú también tienes unos lindos hijos—dijo mientras lo acariciaba, recordando a Shiro, Nezu y Kuro, a los que sus hijos realmente amaban y que cuidaban con mucho cariño.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar a su gran familia que, aunque para muchos tal vez podía ser bastante grande para él era perfecta. Después de todo cuando era un genin una de sus metas era resurgir su clan y con Hinata como esposa como no querer hacerlo.

Los primeros que llegaron fueron Saizo, quien se convirtió en su primogénito al nacer dos minutos antes que su gemela, que según Hinata era bastante parecido a él a pesar de que tenía un cabello azul y unos enigmáticos ojos grises. Luego estaba la dulce Kimiko quien para él era una copia exacta de Hinata, excepto por esos ojos que parecían mercurio derretido que le habían robado el corazón desde que la vio, iguales que los de su gemelo.

Un año después del nacimiento de los gemelos llegó Satoru, quien tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros. Él tenía un carácter bastante parecido al de Kiba, a causa de que era su padrino y que pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Por lo que le encantaba molestar a sus hermanos, ocasionando muchos conflictos con los trillizos ya que a veces le jugaba en contra por lo vengativos que podían ser los tres.

Aún recordaba cómo habían atado a Satoru a un árbol a las afueras de Konoha mientras dormía, eran menores pero bastante terroríficos.

Luego de dos años de Satoru vinieron esos tres diablillos que gran dolor de cabeza le causaban pero que a pesar de todo quería, Shisui que era el mayor, quien tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos perlados con el iris totalmente negro, luego estaba Neji, de cabello azulado y ojos como los de Shisui y por último estaba Itachi, que también tenía el cabello azulado y los ojos igual a los de sus hermanos.

Sus nombres habían venido exactamente el día cuando nacieron, como los de todos, además de alguna manera tenían el aura de esos tres, a pesar de que su carácter era totalmente distinto, suponía que eran ironías de la vida.

Dos años más tarde llegaron de ellos llegaron las gemelas. Mikoto, la mayor por 30 segundos de cabello negro y ojos igual, quien era muy activa y curiosa, luego estaba Himawari, de cabello azabache y ojos perlas como los de Hinata, pero ella era bastante más analítica, aunque podía ser amable y dulce con los que quería, sobretodo con Saizo, al que admiraba mucho. Mientras que a Mikoto le gustaba más el carácter bromista de Satoru.

Y, por último, llegó el dulce Seiya y más pequeño de todos. Quien tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de distinto color, uno negro y el otro blanco. Además, era muy protegido por Hinata ya que era el menor y cuando sus hermanos peleaban era el más afectado.

Sí posiblemente eran una gran familia, pero para el era perfecta, cada uno de sus hijos era invaluable y la verdad es que si le preguntaban hubiera querido tener más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, se que me he demorado mucho y este cap no era lo que esperaban, pero tuve un problema y perdí todo lo que había escrito por lo que tuve que rehacer un montón de cosas y al final el cap cambió mucho, pero ya en el próximo si que aparecerá el Sasuke del presente. Como siempre gracia por sus reviews, siempre soy feliz al leer los mensajes que me dejan, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí es que es mía.**

**Pareja principal Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**FUTURO Y PASADO**

El sol se levantaba y una pequeña sombra se movía entre los árboles. Sasuke saltaba de rama en rama, parecía que iba a volver a Konoha antes de lo que había planeado. A pesar que llevaba casi todo un año fuera no tenía la necesidad de volver, la verdad es que sino hubiera sentido aquellas distorsiones en el espacio-tiempo lo más probable es que no hubiera vuelto antes.

Mas eso no significaba que no tuviera algo de añoranza o incluso extrañara Konoha, había crecido allí y tenía varios recuerdos, aunque estos no fueran los mejores. Pero no tenía la necesidad de volver porqué, aunque tenía personas a las que apreciaba como eran Naruto, Kakashi o Sakura la aldea hace mucho que había dejado de ser su hogar, solo un lugar al que regresar cuando lo necesitara y en ese tiempo no le había hecho falta.

Apresuró su pasó al recordar la promesa que se hizo cuando perdió frente a su rubio mejor amigo, proteger la aldea, por eso estaba volviendo. Pero tampoco era como si estuviera demasiado preocupado, tal vez jamás se lo diría a Naruto, pero con su presencia allí era más que suficiente, sabía que él los protegería si le ocurría algo a Konoha y si pasase algo más pues ya intervendría, aunque entre las sombras.

Cuando apenas llegó al gran portal dos ninjas se pararon frente a él logrando que él se pusiera en guardia, aunque por fuera ni se moviera.

—El Hokage solicita su presencia Uchiha Sasuke—dijo uno de los ninjas atrayendo la atención del pelinegro.

—Por favor venga con nosotros—dijo el otro.

—Me conozco el camino, puedo ir solo—dijo para luego marcharse, dejando a los dos ninjas allí claramente ofendidos.

Seguramente Kakashi había recibido su pergamino y quería hablar cuanto antes sobre lo que había sentido, por lo que se encaminó con prisa a la oficina del Hokage, tal vez su exsensei ya había descubierto algo, eso apresuraría las cosas y se podrían preparar para lo que venía.

Entonces sin tocar o pedir permiso el azabache se escabulló en la oficina del peliblanco, no deseaba que nadie supiera de su presencia, tampoco era como si se planease quedar por mucho tiempo en la aldea así que lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —preguntó directo como siempre haciendo suspirar al Hatake.

—Hola sensei, hace mucho que no nos vemos, me alegra verte. ¿Cómo has estado? Podrías ser más dulce Sasuke—bromeó el mayor haciendo que el morocho lo mirara alzando una ceja, seguía siendo ese niño orgulloso de siempre pensó el peliblanco algo divertido.

—Kakashi—dijo el morocho en forma de saludo, logrando hacer reír al mayor, definitivamente era su Sasuke.

—Hola Sasuke—dijo el mayor mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

—Bueno, sí que he descubierto algo se podría decir—dijo algo divertido acordándose de la versión más madura de su exalumno logrando que Sasuke lo mirara contrariado ya que no entendía el actuar del mayor. El asunto era serio, pero parecía que este no lo tomaba así, ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo?

Por su parte, Kakashi ya había aceptado la situación. El futuro y el pasado se iban a encontrar y conociendo a su joven exalumno temía porque todo se complicaría, a pesar de lo que la versión más adulta de este dijera. Casi parecía que se había olvidado de lo irascible que era. Más sabía que había algo que Mirai Sasuke no le había dicho y que seguramente se relacionaba con que deseara estar cerca de su yo joven. ¿Pero que era? Se preguntaba.

—Kakashi, ¿has descubierto el porqué de las extrañas distorsiones que sentí? —preguntó por tercera vez, pero esta vez con más impaciencia.

—Algo así—dijo consiguiendo que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada, no le gustaba el jueguecito que se traía entre manos.

—Es un asunto serio, esas distorsionas que sentí fueron por una alteración en el tiempo, por un momento sentí como la barrera que separa el espacio y tiempo se dividiera y alguien entro en nuestra dimensión—aclaró el Uchiha, pero Kakashi seguía impasible. —Ya lo sabías ¿no? —dijo algo irritado.

—¿Tú que crees? —dijo molestándolo un poco más, por lo que esta vez decidió callar haciendo que su exmaestro riera. —Está bien, está bien, te lo diré, pero es algo totalmente confidencial que solo unos pocos saben—dijo adoptando una pose un poco más seria.

Así el peliblanco prosiguió a narrarle su encuentro con su versión adulta, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más este le interrumpió.

—¿Es una broma? —dijo algo escéptico, pero Kakashi simplemente negó. —¿Entonces mi yo futuro está aquí? —preguntó sin poder creérselo.

—Yo también tuve mis dudas, pero tenía tu rinnegan y sharingan, además… Créeme eras tu—dijo divertido al acordarse del actuar de Mirai Sasuke. Que, aunque no era del todo al Uchiha actual cuando algo le molestaba volvía a ser ese mismo niño altivo y prepotente de siempre.

—No lo creeré hasta que lo vea—aclaró.

—Lo sé y creo que él también lo sabía. Debe estar en el distrito Uchiha, dijo que se iba a quedar allí—dijo el mayor sin ningún reparo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que va a vivir allí? —preguntó algo irritado haciendo sonreír al peliblanco, siempre era posesivo con lo suyo, así se tratara de si.

—Lo está desde ayer, le dije a Hinata que lo acompañara—respondió Kakashi.

El peliblanco observó la mueca de desconcierto que su exalumno había puesto, seguramente se estaba preguntado que pintaba la Hyuga en todo eso. Por lo que seguramente esos dos aún no eran nada cercanos, de verdad que tenía mucha curiosidad por descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si al final el pelinegro estaría en una relación con la peliazul, después de todo estaba hablando de Sasuke, no es como si fuera el alma de la fiesta.

Pero en caso de que así fuera prefería no arruinar nada, le sería muy divertido que el Uchiha se enterara por él mismo. Solo esperaba que si aquello era verdad pudiese ver su cara de asombro y desconcierto, que divertido iba a ser.

—¿Por qué la Hyuga se encarga de vigilarme? Sé que Naruto es un dobe pero—entonces Kakashi lo cortó.

—Hinata fue quien te descubrió—le explicó sorprendiéndolo.

—¿La Hyuga? —preguntó como si no se lo creyera. Pero es que no comprendía como había sido tan descuidado como para dejar que alguien lo detectase, él siempre estaba en misiones de incognito, creía que con los años su habilidad para esconderse sería incluso mejor.

—Hinata ha estado entrenando muy duro, no te olvides que posee el Byakugan, además es una gran kunoichi—le aclaró su exmaestro, pero aquello no dejaba conforme al Uchiha, sentía como si había perdido contra un Hyuga y aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Entonces esa Hyuga me entregó a ti? —preguntó disconforme, que aún no sabía como se había dejado coger.

—No exactamente—dijo su maestro algo nervioso, no estaba seguro si lo mejor era decirle como es que lo habían cogido ya que Sasuke había odiado cada segundo que lo habían mantenido cautivo, además se había dejado pillar por lo que el morocho no estaría nada conforme.

Igualmente, Kakashi decidió que lo mejor era explicarle la verdad y al ver como la cara de Sasuke adquiría una mueca de molestia no se sorprendió.

A Sasuke, aunque se tratara de él mismo no le hacía nada gracia la idea el comportamiento tan irresponsable que estaba teniendo su yo futuro. Si fuera él quien hubiera venido del futuro lo que hubiera hecho sería mantener un perfil bajo para que nadie supiera que se encontraba allí, y como mucho buscaría la ayuda de Kakashi o Naruto, para así volver a su tiempo, solo si no pudiera hallar la solución él solo. Golpear a Hanabi y Konohamaru no era algo demasiado discreto, de verdad que no entendía el actuar de su yo futuro.

—Entonces hice todo ese lio—dijo con molestia.

—Tampoco fue para tanto Sasuke, lo hiciste para que más gente no se enterara de tu presencia aquí—aclaró Kakashi, pero Sasuke lo ignoró.

El Uchiha no entendía como su yo futuro estaba comportándose de forma tan irresponsable, como si no tuviera miedo a las consecuencias de lo que podría ocurrir si influenciaba el pasado, tenía que descubrir si realmente se trataba de él o solo era un impostor, su actuar no era el mismo.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? —preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke lo miró, según Kakashi sí que se trataba de él, pero por lo que su exmaestro le había comentado sobre las actitudes de aquel que decía ser él mismo distaban mucho a lo que él era, no comprendía el actuar de su yo futuro. Sabía que las personas cambian con el tiempo, él más que nadie lo sabía, pero es que casi parecía otra persona. ¿Realmente se trataba de él o sería un impostor?

—Necesito descubrir si realmente se trata de mi—dijo claro.

Sin decir una palabra más giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí en dirección a su hogar, tenía que hablar con aquel supuesto "él", no podría creer nada hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos y comprobase que sí que venía del futuro.

Cuando Sasuke se marchó Kakashi volvió a soltar un suspiro, de verdad que no le pagaban suficiente como para estar aguantando todo eso, si su cabello no fuera blanco por naturaleza estaría seguro que hace tiempo se hubiera llenado de canas.

**. . . . . .**

Naruto caminaba por la aldea, se había levantado temprano porque quería entrenar un nuevo jutsu en el que había estado trabajando durante un tiempo y sentía que hoy era el día, por fin iba a estar listo. Pero primero iba a tomar un rico desayuno en Ichiraku, así que con su usual entusiasmo se sentó en la barra para luego saludar al viejo Teuchi y pedir su comida.

—Ese maldito es un irrespetuoso, podría simplemente habernos acompañado, además somos mayores que él merecemos respeto—se quejó un hombre que comía a dos mesas más alejadas del rubio, pero este solo estaba concentrado en devorar su plato de ramen.

—Vamos Yuri, deja de quejarte de una vez—le dijo el otro, pero este parecía muy enfadado.

—Maldito Uchiha—apenas aquel hombre pronunció el nombre de su mejor amigo rápidamente Naruto se acabó su plato de un sorbo para luego voltearse a donde estaban los dos ninjas y dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia ambos, que lo miraron con interrogantica al ver su repentino acercamiento.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Yuri algo dudoso.

—¡¿Sasuke está en la aldea?! —dijo el rubio claramente sorprendido y alegre, pero ambos callaron mientras el rubio les mandaba una mirada intensa, el Hokage les había dicho que mantuvieran el asunto en silencio, por lo que se negaban a responder a la pregunta del Uzumaki. —Por su silencio diría que sí está aquí—opinó bastante convencido. —Ese teme nunca avisa, a pesar de que lleva casi un año fuera—se quejó. —¡Lo iré a ver! —dijo muy entusiasmado dirigiéndose al distrito Uchiha dejando allí a los dos ninjas.

**. . . . . .**

En otra parte de la aldea Hinata también caminaba por la aldea en dirección a la casa de Sasuke, le traía unos onigiris como agradecimiento por acompañarla ayer a su hogar. Con un poco de nervios la peliazul tocó la puerta de la residencia Uchiha, pero para su sorpresa nadie respondía haciendo que se preguntase si el morocho todavía seguía dormido. Pero al escuchar el ruido de unos platos rompiéndose sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a dos Sasukes intercambiando golpes.

—¡Sasuke-san! —dijo Hinata atrayendo la atención de Mirai Sasuke, cosa que el Uchiha aprovechó para darle una potente patada que su versión más adulta pudo bloquear con un poco de dificultad. —¡Sasuke-san! —dijo preocupada la peliazul al ver salir un pequeño rastro de sangre de la boca de Mirai Sasuke.

—Hinata quédate allí—dijo firme el azabache mayor.

—Pero—más Mirai Sasuke la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Además—dijo mientras miraba a su versión joven. —Parece que no voy a estar complacido hasta que le gane—dijo refiriéndose al Sasuke del presente logrando molestarlo ya que si creía que iba a vencerlo estaba muy equivocado.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, veía como ambos chicos intercambiaban golpes y aunque no parecía que se quisieran matar sino más bien como si se estuvieran probando no podía dejar de preocuparse. Entonces cuando el Uchiha recibió un fuerte golpe de Mirai Sasuke la peliazul se preocupó más al notar la molestia en el joven azabache, temía que en cualquier momento se pusieran mucho más agresivos y se acabaran lastimando de verdad.

Por lo que aprovechó para meterse entre medio cuando ambos intercambiaban unas duras miradas, pero al hacerlo tan de repente el Uchiha a punto estuvo de golpearla si Mirai Sasuke no se hubiera interpuesto bloqueando el ataque que iba a dar de lleno a la peliazul.

—Maldito—dijo muy molesto Mirai Sasuke, activando su sharingan y rinnegan, sorprendiendo a Hinata y al propio Sasuke, ya que el Uchiha del futuro parecía realmente alterado. —Hinata, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado haciendo que la Hyuga asintiera.

—Lo siento Sasuke-san—dijo arrepentida al ver el duro golpe que Mirai Sasuke había recibido a causa de su intervención, pero él sencillamente le volvió a acariciar la cabeza para luego mostrarle una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien—le respondió el Uchiha haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara raro.

Aquello solo le parecía todavía más extraño al joven pelinegro, no entendía porque protegía de esa manera a la Hyuga, ella y él nunca había sido cercanos ni nada parecido. La actitud que su yo futuro estaba demostrando era muy confusa, ya que ni con Sakura que, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta era una amiga muy preciada se comportaría así. Cuál era la razón para darle tanta importancia a la peliazul, ¿acaso en el futuro lo tendría? No le gustaba aquello, no le gustaba en absoluto.

La peliazul podía notar el hostil ambiente entre ambos, se preguntaba si ya había hablado con el Hokage y le había explicado la situación.

—Uchiha-san, no sé si el Hokage se lo habrá dicho, pero él es usted y viene del futuro, no es ningún enemigo, no tienen por qué seguir peleando—dijo Hinata tratando de aclarar las cosas para que no hubiera más peleas.

—Tsk, lo sé—contestó seco el morocho mirándola con algo de fastidio, tan diferente a la mirada que el otro Uchiha le daba.

—No trates así a Hinata—dijo molesto Mirai Sasuke.

—No te atrevas a darme órdenes—dijo Sasuke haciendo que los nervios de la peliazul aumentasen más, parecía que en cualquier momento volverían a pelearse y esta vez por su culpa, cuando ella había tratado de evitarlo.

—¡Basta, por favor! Sasuke-san no debería pelear consigo mismo—le reprendió ella a Mirai Sasuke logrando que el azabache se calmara. —¿Por qué estaban peleando? —preguntó la ojiperla.

Unos minutos atrás Sasuke había salido de la oficina de Kakashi en dirección al distrito Uchiha, por lo que con cautela observaba a su versión futura desde la altura de un árbol.

—No vas a venir a saludar—dijo Mirai Sasuke haciendo que el otro Uchiha bajara de donde se encontraba.

El Uchiha miró detenidamente a su versión más adulta, eran bastante parecidos, además ambos tenían el rinnegan tal como le había dicho el peliblanco. Sasuke activó su sharingan y pudo ver que sí se traba de él, no era ninguna técnica ilusionara o un jutsu de transformación, se trataba de él mismo. Pero todavía había algo que le molestaba y es que se hubiese dejado atrapar por aquella Hyuga, se preguntaba si se había vuelto más débil.

—Supongo que ya estás satisfecho, te has dado cuenta que soy real—dijo con algo de altivez Mirai Sasuke.

Pero el Sasuke del presente no respondió, sino que se acercó a gran velocidad y le dio una patada a su mayor que fue bloqueada por el brazo izquierdo de este sorprendiendo al pelinegro más joven ya que había prometido no aceptar ninguna prótesis después de su pelea con el rubio.

Mirai Sasuke al notar la penetrante mirada de su yo más joven a su prótesis entendió todo lo que estaba pensado. Después de su pelea con Naruto, a pesar de que el rubio había dicho que era un empate él pensaba todo lo contrario, que el rubio había sido el vencedor, por lo que se había prometido que no iba a aceptar ninguna prótesis. Aunque en parte también era porque no se había perdonado a él mismo por todos los errores que había cometido, más Hinata había conseguido sanar sus heridas y que se perdonase a él mismo, dándole un nuevo propósito, el de proteger a su familia.

—Si te preguntas por esto, tengo una razón—dijo Sasuke altivamente cabreando un poco a Sasuke haciendo sonreír aún más al mayor.

¿Una razón? Que razón podría haber para romper una promesa, cada vez le gustaba menos su yo futuro. ¿Qué era lo que lo había cambiado tanto? Incluso como para aceptar una prótesis, él se había prometido nunca aceptar una, no se la merecía, entonces… ¿por qué? De verdad que no le gustaba para nada el hombre que tenía delante, no entendía cómo había acabado aceptando esa prótesis.

—Así como también para dejarte coger por esa Hyuga y decirle la verdad—dijo déspotamente haciendo que Mirai Sasuke pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Confío en Hinata—dijo serio.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Confías en ella? —preguntó serio. —Estamos hablando del futuro, con tus acciones podrías cambiar algo—dijo molesto.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —respondió Mirai Sasuke con enfado. —Yo sé eso mejor que tú, pero el que estés aquí ya es un cambio, a causa de eso tu encuentro con—pero se calló, atrayendo la atención del otro Uchiha más no pregunto nada, seguramente se trataba de algo del futuro.

—¿Naruto lo sabe? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Es mejor que no se entere—dijo serio logrando que el azabache del presente lo mirase mal.

—No quieres que Naruto se entere, pero sí la Hyuga—respondió molesto, pero se calló al escuchar la risa del otro azabache.

—¿Es por eso? —dijo con burla y altanería. —¿Estás molesto porque no se lo conté al dobe? —dijo con otra risa llena de sorna. —Hinata me descubrió, hubiera preferido pasar totalmente desapercibido y que nadie se enterara que estoy aquí ya que puedo alterar las cosas solo por ser del futuro. Por ella nos identificó, sabía que se traba de mí, por eso le dije que venía del futuro. Además, ya te lo dije. Confío totalmente en ella—dijo el mayor.

—Me pregunto si es verdad o solo son escusas por tu debilidad—dijo el Uchiha haciendo que Mirai Sasuke lo mirase mal.

Después de aquello ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes hasta que llegó la peliazul.

—No fue nada, solo intercambiamos golpes—dijo Mirai Sasuke evadiendo la pregunta de la peliazul mientras el otro Uchiha clavaba su mirada en ambos intentando descubrir cuál era la relación de ella con su yo futuro. La recordaba como una sombra siempre persiguiendo a Naruto, una chica callada que pasaba completamente desapercibida, de verdad que no sabía cómo podían haberse vuelto tan cercanos.

—Hime, por hoy mejor vete a casa, hay cosas que tengo que discutir conmigo mismo—dijo más tranquilo Mirai Sasuke haciendo que el morocho achicara los ojos ¿Hime, porque la llamaba así? ¿De verdad aquel tipo era él?

—Pero—la ojiperla aún estaba preocupada, no sabía si era buena idea dejarlos solos.

—Te prometo que no pelaremos más—le dijo acariciando su cabeza cada vez que él la mirara de esa manera se sentía tan tranquila, pero aún así no los podía dejar solos su misión era vigilar al Uchiha y estaba vez no iba a retroceder.

—El Hokage me dijo que lo vigilara—dijo firme haciendo que el morocho del futuro sonriera ladinamente.

—Ya te dije ayer que eras la única a la que dejaría vigilarme—contestó sonrojando a la Hyuga mientras recibía una mirada de estupefacción de su yo más joven, esta vez se había pasado, pero es que cuando Hinata estaba involucrado a veces olvidaba que aún no era su esposa.

Sasuke volvió a escrutarse con la mirada, a pesar de que el hombre que estaba parado frente a él no se comportaba como si fueran la misma persona no podía negar que era él, además tenían varias similitudes en su apariencia. No lo entendía ¿Qué había pasado para que su conducta cambiara tanto? Y lo peor de todo es que seguramente ella tenía que ver, era lo único diferente y que no tenía sentido. Sasuke necesitaba respuestas, pero sabía que conocer sobre el futuro era algo muy riesgoso.

—Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas—dijo brusco el morocho del presente haciendo que el otro Sasuke girara los ojos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —dijo Mirai Sasuke, pero el Uchiha no dijo ni una palabra, sino que con su cuello disimuladamente señaló a la peliazul. —No puedo dar información sobre el futuro, ni siquiera si se trata de mi—dijo serio.

Mirai Sasuke sabía que contarle las cosas que ocurrirían a su yo joven no era la mejor opción, porque podría alterar alguna cosa y luego complicarlo todo, además su "yo actual" aún no estaba enamorado de Hinata, si hacía algo que los separara… No se quería imaginar una vida sin su Hime o sus hijos. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con la información que podría revelar, antes era demasiado voluble.

La peliazul se sentía algo perdida, además la tensión en el ambiente se seguía sintiendo, no sabía como iban a actuar esos dos. Pedía al cielo que todo saliese bien, pero parecía que en vez de que este le solucionara las cosas solo las complicaría ya que de uno momento a otro unos potentes gritos que reconocería en cualquier lugar se hicieron presentes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, aquí está nuevamente el cap, por fin esos dos se encontraron. Solo quiero decir una cosa más en el anterior cap no tuve muchos reviews, así que no sé si les gustó o no. **

**Como siempre digo espero que les guste y gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí es que es mía.**

**Pareja principal Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**LA INCERTIDUMBRE DEL FUTURO**

Esta vez sí que se había pasado con las compras, además aún no tocaba hacerla ya que siempre lo hacía en familia. Pero es que al entrar al mercado había visto muchas cosas en oferta y todo se veía tan apetitoso que simplemente no lo podía dejar pasar, por lo que se llenó de varias bolsas que hasta tuvo que hacer dos clones para llevarlas todas.

Retiró un poco de sudor con su brazo y abrió la puerta de la mansión Uchiha con ayuda de una de sus clones para luego dirigirse a la cocina y dejar todas las compras. Había comprado bastante por lo que haría Sukiyaki, a todos sus hijos les encantaba. Además, su ultima misión la había tenido fuera casi medio mes por lo que estaba bien celebrar en familia.

—¡Chicos, Sasuke-kun venid a ayudar! —llamó Hinata, pero ningún miembro de su familia respondió. —¡¿Chicos, Sasuke-kun?! —volvió a llamar, pero lo único que escuchó fue el maullido de Nezu, que se restregó entre sus piernas recibiendo una caricia de la peliazul para que luego la gatita gris comenzara a ronronear. —Hola Nezu, ¿Y tus hermanos? —le preguntó mientras que la gata soltaba un maullido. —Seguro han ido de paseo y supongo que mis hijos estarán en los campos de entrenamiento—dijo con un ligero suspiro.

Desde que sus niños habían nacido Sasuke y ella los habían entrenado, además de su clan también lo hacía, ya que parte de la sangre que corría por sus venas era Hyuga y su padre estaba más que encantado con sus nietos y ni hablar de Hanabi, era una tía demasiado consentidora, al igual que Konohamaru, sobretodo con las gemelas que eran sus ahijadas. Además, ahora que los gemelos ya se habían graduado de la academia y comenzaban a tener misiones ninja había hecho que prácticamente se volvieran unos adictos a los entrenamientos. Casi era imposible sacarlos de los campos ninja y eso solo hacía que sus demás hermanos los siguieran y por supuesto su marido también.

—Uchihas—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Será mejor que tenga listo el botiquín y la comida, cuando vuelvan tendrán mucha hambre y estarán llenos de heridas—dijo feliz sin saber lo que en verdad ocurría.

A lo lejos una misteriosa desconocida miraba la casa de los Uchiha con unos grandes prismáticos mientras metía en su boca un puñado de patatas, estar de vigía por tanto tiempo estaba haciendo que su hambre aumentara, esos tipos de trabajos definitivamente no eran para ella.

—Minami—llamó una voz logrando que la ignota girara para encontrarse con su compañero.

—¿Qué quieres Rei? Estoy siguiendo las órdenes del Lord—dijo sínicamente. —Estoy vigilando al objetivo así que deja de fastidiar—soltó la chica con molestia mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida y volvía a observar la mansión Uchiha, pero su compañero no se movía y eso comenzaba a enfadarla. —Rei en serio, estoy intentado hacer mi misión y tu presencia aquí me distrae. Así que si no quieres que te reporte será mejor que te marches—dijo molesta mirando al chico.

—¿Dónde está tu pergamino? —preguntó el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención de ella, pero solo lo miró por unos segundos para luego ignóralo y seguir viendo por sus prismáticos. —Lo has perdido ¿verdad? —dijo consiguiendo colmar la paciencia de la castaña que se volteó encarando a su compañero.

—¿¡Estas hablando enserio!? —dijo muy enfadada. —Esta bien, admito que lo que pasó en la última misión fue mi culpa, que no debí…—su mirada azulada se dirigió al suelo y se notaba bastante afectada logrando que al ambiente se tensara, ya que Rei también se veía bastante incómodo. —Pero esto ya es demasiado ¿Como crees que voy a perder el pergamino? Sin el no podría regresar a nuestro tiempo, soy despistada pero no tanto—dijo molesta, pero sobretodo dolida por esa falta de confianza en ella, eran compañeros y mejores amigos. ¿No podía ni siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda?

—Entonces enséñamelo—pidió serio logrando que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco y lo mirara con reproche.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Te lo mostraré y te tragarás tus palabras! —contesto altivamente para luego ir a su bolso donde guardaba el pergamino, pero al comenzar a buscarlo no lo encontró. Rápidamente su piel palideció y empezó a buscar con más ímpetu, pero el resultado era el mismo, no se encontraba allí.

—No lo tienes ¿verdad? —dijo serio mirándola mientras ella con uno de sus puños se golpeaba suavemente su cabeza para luego sacar su lengua intentando hacer una pose despistada que solo cabreó más a su compañero.

—¡Fue sin querer! —dijo avergonzada mientras Rei la miraba con sus dorados ojos. —Oh vamos, deja de preocuparte tanto. Por si no recuerdas los pergaminos tienen un sello que impide que otra persona aparte del usuario lo active—dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo. —Solo ayúdame a buscarlo antes de que alguien lo encuentre y asunto solucionado—dijo demasiado calmada logrando que Rei suspira.

—Hazme el favor de mirar tú contador—dijo él cansado haciendo que ella cumpliera su orden, para luego abrir los ojos exageradamente sin poder creer lo que esa lectura indicaba. De tan pendiente que estaba en vigilar al objetivo no se había percatado de que habían abierto su portal. —Uchiha Sasuke ahora mismo se encuentra en el pasado—dijo él logrando que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó tremendamente sorprendida, pero es que no lo podía creer. Aquello sencillamente debería ser imposible, es verdad que el Uchiha tenía el rinnegan y el Sharingan, pero ninguno de esos dojutsus sería capaz de romper el sello que protegía los pergaminos. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de activar el jutsu y viajar en el tiempo? —¿Mi papá ya lo sabe? —dijo temblando ligeramente haciendo que Rei suspirara.

—Yue ha ido a avisarle al Lord—dijo haciendo que ella gritara mientras se sobaba la cabeza despeinándose.

—Mi hermano podría habérselo guardado—dijo lloriqueando.

—No te quejes, Yue fue el que me dijo que te avisara, seguro que al igual que yo pensó que habías sido tú la que perdió el pergamino—dijo mirándola con su seria mirada. —Ten—dijo extendiéndole otro pergamino. —Lo mejor será que volvamos y te disculpes ante el Lord—puntualizó logrando que ella asintiera resignada. Ya había tenido más que suficiente con el problema que había creado, definitivamente ahora recibiría un horrible castigo.

Un poco más lejos, en dirección a las oficinas del Hokage un grupo de Uchihas se dirigía a gran velocidad a la torre del Nanadaime. Después de una larga discusión habían acordado que irían todos, ninguno se quería estar en casa esperando. Estaban demasiados preocupados por su padre como para solo quedarse sentados sin hacer nada, además si su madre aparecía no sabría cómo afrontarla solos.

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage Naruto estaba a punto de salir de su oficina cuando vio a los hijos de Sasuke, que se veían algo exaltados.

—Hola chicos, ¿ya han encontrado a Sasuke? Lo necesito para misión de espionaje, justo lo iba a ir a buscar—dijo Naruto haciendo que las caras de todos se tensaran, logrando preocupar al blondo. ¿Acaso algo había ocurrido?

—Padrino—empezó Saizo. —Papá ha sido absorbido por un portal, no sabemos donde pueda estar—dijo él dejando frío al ojiazul.

**. . . . . .**

—¡Teme! ¡Teme! —gritó el rubio entrando totalmente feliz al saber que su mejor amigo por fin había decidido volver a la aldea, pero se sorprendió al ver que el azabache no se encontraba solo. —¡Hinata-chan y aquel hombre! —exclamó Naruto mirando a la peliazul y al desconocido que tanto le sonaba. El rubio se acercó a ella en un susurró le preguntó: —¿Por qué estás aquí? — que él supiera Sasuke y ella no eran muy cercanos, además de la extraña presencia de ese hombre. —¿El teme te avisó que iba a regresar? —dijo mirándola fijamente, logrando sonrojarla y que Mirai Sasuke se molestara, por lo que se puso detrás de Hinata mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

—Yo soy un amigo de Sasuke—se apresuró a decir el azache obteniendo toda la atención del rubio y del propio azabache, en qué diablos estaba pensando su versión adulta. —Soy un viajero, un mercader para ser más exactos que ha ido a muchos lugares, fue entonces cuando conocí a Sasuke y después de varias cosas terminó ayudándome y me dijo que si alguna vez iba a Konoha podía quedarme en su casa—dijo como si nada enfadando al Uchiha menor. —Y como ahora estoy inspeccionando unos materiales que necesito le pedí al Hokage si podía dejarme estar como un residente temporal y fue cuando me asignó a Hinata para ayudarme en mi periodo en la aldea—dijo Mirai Sasuke asombrando a Naruto.

—Oh—dijo el ojiazul. —Entonces, no es probable que nos conozcamos, ¿verdad? —preguntó, ya que sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte.

Ambos Sasukes intercambiaron miradas mientras Hinata se tensaba. No entendían como la mayor parte del tiempo Naruto era un completo idiota que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero en momentos como ese podía ser bastante perceptivo, no entendían la lógica del Uzumaki.

—No lo creo, es la primera vez que vengo a Konoha, además vengo de una aldea muy pequeña—dijo Mirai Sasuke.

—¿Allí fuiste ninja? —preguntó tensándolos a todos, se había olvidado que le había comentado al rubio que lo había sido.

—Así es—dijo el hombre.

—¿Y porque dejaste de serlo? —le preguntó directamente aumentando la ansiedad de todos, por lo que Sasuke decidió intervenir.

—Deja de ser tan entrometido dobe, pareces una vieja chismosa—dijo el azabache haciendo que Naruto lo mirara mal, él no estaba haciendo nada malo solo quería saciar un poco su curiosidad ya que aquel hombre le resulta extrañamente familiar.

—Está bien Sasuke—dijo Mirai Sasuke sonriendo logrando que el Uchiha pusiera mala cara. —Lo hice por mi familia—dijo de repente llamando la atención de los tres. —Quería un trabajo más tranquilo donde no tenía que arriesgar mi vida todo el tiempo, no quería preocupar a mis hijos y esposa—mintió, pero aquello dejó un poco frio al Uchiha del presente, que si preguntaba si aquello podía ser verdad. Pero al ver la ladina sonrisa en su yo mayor entendió que solo le estaba tomando el pelo a Naruto y se sintió tonto por caer él también en la misma trampa.

Mirai Sasuke rio al ver la expresión de los dos chicos, lo que acababa de decir era sencillamente imposible que pasase, Hinata jamás estaría de acuerdo en que dejara de ser ninja ya que ese no era camino para ninguno de los dos, ambos eran shinobis y estaban orgullosos de serlo y nunca se arrepentirían.

—Oh entiendo—dijo el rubio un poco más convencido. —Por cierto, mucho gusto. Soy Naruto Uzumaki—se presentó.

—Uchida, Uchida Satsu—dijo el azabache mayor apresuradamente haciendo que el ojiazul volviera sonreír mientras que el Sasuke actual ponía los ojos en blanco, ¿Uchida Satsu? Podría haberse inventado un nombre un poco más original, es que el tiempo le había contagiado la idiotez de su amigo.

Cuando Hinata escuchó el nombre que Mirai Sasuke había escogido no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que ninguno notó, si Naruto no fuera Naruto seguro se habría dado cuenta, se alegraba que el rubio fuera tan despistado. Además, parecía que con la presencia del blondo allí todo se había calmado, inclusive el Uchiha del presente, logrando que Hinata se preguntara cuan cómodo debía estar Sasuke en presencia del Uzumaki, porque no solo el Sasuke de su tiempo parecía más tranquilo, sino que Mirai Sasuke también lo estaba. Seguro que en el futuro seguían siendo muy buenos amigos.

—Pareces feliz, es por el dobe—le susurró Mirai Sasuke logrando sonrojar completamente a la peliazul atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

—¿Ocurre algo Hinata-chan? Estas muy roja—dijo Naruto acercándose excesivamente a la Hyuga logrando que esta colapsara antes de que Mirai Sasuke pudiera separarlos, pero pudo agarrar a tiempo a la ojiperla a tiempo, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

—Creí que ya no se desmayaba tanto—dijo el rubio logrando llevarse una mala mirada del Uchiha del futuro pero que él no percibió.

—Sasuke la llevo arriba, la dejaré descansar en una de las camas—dijo Mirai Sasuke mientras cargaba en brazos a Hinata.

—Tsk, lo que sea—dijo el azabache con fastidio.

Sasuke miró a su versión adulta mientras se llevaba a la Hyuga, tenía ganas de saber muchas cosas, pero sabía qué, aunque se lo preguntara no diría ni una sola palabra. Él mismo lo haría ya que estaría poniendo en riesgo su futuro, pero de verdad que necesitaba saber por qué había cambiado tanto. Desde el momento en que lo había visto no le había gustado, se encontraba incómodo en su presencia, además de aquel comportamiento que distaba mucho de él, había muchas cosas que no comprendía y sobretodo le molestaba la extraña relación que tenía con la ojiperla.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto—dice Naruto sentándose cómodamente en el sofá. —Podrías avisar la próxima vez—se quejó el rubio.

—Fue de improviso, no pensaba volver tan pronto—respondió Sasuke.

—¿Un año te parece pronto? —dijo Naruto mientras el morocho le mantenía la mirada. —Teme Konoha es tu hogar sabes que siempre puedes regresar, tanto Kakashi como Sakura y yo estaremos para ti—dijo adoptando una pose más seria.

—Cursi—se burló Sasuke logrando que el rubio riera mientras que el Uchiha girara los ojos, su mejor amigo era un tonto.

Mirai Sasuke escuchó a escondidas su conversación, Naruto podía ser un atolondrado, pero le había ayudado demasiado sin él se hubiera consumido en la venganza y no habría podido salir jamás, le debía demasiado. Tal vez no se lo había podido decir directamente, pero estaba seguro que el blondo sabía que sería el primero al que pondría su vida en sus manos, confiaba ciegamente en el rubio. Aunque eso no significaba que si se acercaba demasiado a su Hime no se iría a cabrear, sus celos por el ojiazul eran otro asunto y el Naruto del futuro lo sabía bien.

—Parece que Hina esta dormida tranquilamente—dijo Mirai Sasuke bajando de las escaleras. —Realmente lo aprecias, Naruto estará tan feliz—susurró burlón acercándose al Uchiha logrando molestarlo más. ¿Qué clase de adulto se había vuelto? Pensaba el menor.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, pero estaban bastante cómodos, la presencia del rubio relajaba algo las cosas.

—Y entonces Kakashi lo ató al árbol porque no nos quería ayudar a Sakura y a mí, nunca ha sido muy cooperativo—dijo Naruto riendo fuertemente haciendo que Mirai Sasuke lo mirara con algo de suspicacia más no lo desmintió, sino que rio con él.

—Con que eso hizo Sasuke—dijo el Uchiha del futuro fingiendo sorpresa mientras que su yo actual lo miraba mal. No entendía porque no había corregido al rubio en vez de seguirle la corriente, claramente lo que estaba contando era una mentira, las cosas no habían pasado así.

—Creo que no recuerdas bien dobe, al que ataron fue a ti—aclaró el morocho avergonzando al rubio logrando que el mayor volviera a reír.

—Sí que se llevan bien—dijo el Uchiha del futuro obteniendo una sonrisa por parte del ojiazul.

—El teme es mi mejor amigo—declaró sin vergüenza tensando algo a Sasuke, inclusive sus orejas se veían algo sonrojadas, a veces le sorprendía lo franco que podía ser el rubio.

Hablaron de un par de cosas más, contaron alguna que otra anécdota, pero sobretodo recordaron los viejos tiempos.

—Y no me rendí hasta que el teme por fin decidió volver a la aldea—relató Naruto y Sasuke sencillamente giró los ojos, era algo molesto.

—Gracias—dijo de repente Mirai Sasuke sorprendiendo a los dos chicos. —Devolviste a Sasuke al lugar que pertenece, puede no demostrarlo, pero estoy seguro que aprecia tu amistad como una de las cosas más valiosas de su vida—dijo el mayor sonrojando al rubio.

—Yo también lo aprecio—dijo el ojiazul avergonzado mientras se rascaba con un dedo la cara. —Sabe Satsu, me cae bien—decía muy animado.

Sasuke tosió, no entendía para nada ese momento cursi que acababa de presenciar, se le acaba de poner toda la piel de gallina, había sido horrible. Primero la Hyuga y ahora con Naruto, definitivamente ese no podía ser él.

—Ya es tarde, ¿no crees? —pronunció el Uchiha mirando a Naruto.

—Bien, entiendo la indirecta, además me está entrando hambre y conociéndote seguro que no hay nada para comer—dijo el rubio levantándose. —Ya nos vemos mañana teme. Por qué te quedarás, ¿no? Al menos un tiempo—dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del morocho. No le quedaba de otra, tenía que vigilar a su versión adulta, no podía fiarse de él. —Adiós Satsu—dijo para luego marcharse.

Cuando el rubio se fue el Uchiha mandó una fulminante mirada a su yo futuro, mientras que Mirai Sasuke ni se dio por aludido.

Después de unos minutos de que Naruto se fuera Hinata bajó las escaleras, siendo recibida por el azabache mayor, que dulcemente volvió a acariciar su cabeza logrando sonrojarla mientras era observada por el otro pelinegro, que ponía una mueca de indiferencia, pero se entrevía algo de molestia.

—Parece que estabas muy cansada Hime, ya van a ser las cuatro y media de la tarde—le dijo Mirai Sasuke sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

—¡¿Tanto he dormido?! —exclamó. —¿Ya han comido? —preguntó haciendo que el azabache negara.

—Hice un poco de soba—dijo volviendo a sorprender a la Hyuga.

—¿Sabe cocinar? —preguntó anonadada.

—Tuve una muy buena maestra—dijo despeinándola. —Ven, vamos a comer te estaba esperando—dijo haciendo que ella asintiera. —Sasuke ven a comer con nosotros—dijo Mirai Sasuke solo obteniendo una mala mirada del pelinegro menor. —Deja de ser así y ven a comer con nosotros—dijo el Uchiha mayor haciendo que el otro girara los ojos, pero se sentara en la mesa. La verdad es que sí que tenía hambre, no había desayunado.

Incómodo, muy incómodo, demasiado, era lo único que Hinata podía pensar mientras comía.

La penetrante mirada de su excompañero de clase la estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. El Sasuke del futuro era muy distinto al de ahora y empezaba a dudar de que se trataran de la misma persona. A pesar que el chakra que desprendían era idéntico eran muy distintos, por no hablar de sus personalidades y las sensaciones que en ella provocaban.

—Está muy bueno Sasuke-san—dijo Hinata haciendo que él le sonriera.

—Ya te lo dije, tuve una gran maestra—respondió para volver a acariciarle la cabeza.

Sasuke había intentado descubrir el porqué del extraño comportamiento de su yo futuro. Él jamás había tenido ese tipo de afectos con alguien, exceptuando a su madre o su hermano, pero era un niño. Además, parecía que la Hyuga era muy especial para él por la manera tan melosa de tratarla. Aunque también había sido bastante amable y atento con Naruto, no entendía nada.

Después de comer y ayudar a Mirai Sasuke a lavar los platos la chica se sentó en el sofá para hablar un rato.

Sasuke miró a la Hyuga, no entendía el dulce comportamiento de su yo futuro con ella. ¿Sería que al final lograría que ella y el dobe salieran juntos y se habían vuelto cercanos por ello? Aunque eso tampoco le acababa de cuadrar, así se tratase de la futura esposa de su mejor amigo no se imaginaba siendo tan dulce y cariñoso con ella, seguramente había algo más. ¿Pero qué, cuál era la relación entre ambos?

—Hime—la llamó Mirai Sasuke mientras jugaba con su pelo, atrayendo la atención de ella y de su versión más joven, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

De verdad que le daba repelús la manera que su yo futuro llamaba a la Hyuga con ese apodo tan carameloso, no parecía nada él. Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza, pero con rapidez la rechazó y rio por solo pensarlo. Aquello sí que sería totalmente imposible, no tenían nada en común, no habían hablado además le resultaba demasiado molesta, si no fuera la acosadora de Naruto seguramente ni la recordaría.

Se negaba a creer que, en un futuro por más lejano que este fuera pudieran si quiera ser amigos, simplemente imposible. Pero inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la peliazul, parecía bastante a gusto hablando con su versión más madura.

Esta vez la observó con más detalle, como intentando descubrir algo. Jamás se había detenido a mirarla, no era una chica que destacara demasiado, era bastante callada, aunque ahora que se fijaba bien su rostro no estaba nada mal. Tenía una nariz pequeña y respingada, una piel pálida como la porcelana que parecía muy suave y unos labios delicados pero carnosos de un tenue color rosado bastante atrayente y su cabello azulado se veía basta sedoso. Al verla allí, con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras hablaba con su yo futuro lo hizo sentir un tanto extraño.

Mirai Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo su yo más joven observaba a la heredera Hyuga y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, él también recordaba la primera vez que se había dedicado a contemplar la belleza de la peliazul y se preguntaba si tenía los mismos pensamientos sobre sus rosado labios, su piel porcelana, lo brillante que eran sus ojos, lo sedoso que era su pelo, o lo hermosa que era su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hime es linda, ¿verdad? —dijo de repente el Uchiha mayor logrando sonrojar por completo a la peliazul y haciendo gruñir a su otro yo.

Hinata lo volvía a repetir, era incómodo, demasiado incómodo.

No entendía como Mirai Sasuke podía decir esa clase de cosas sin siquiera inmutarse, de verdad que era muy diferente a su versión más joven. El Uchiha del presente era más taciturno y serio, casi nunca sonreía o al menos era lo que ella veía. Ya que no era como si lo conociera lo suficiente como para hacer un análisis más exhaustivo. Pero Naruto siempre decía lo callado que era el azabache, y por lo poco que había podido ver de él, definitivamente coincidía con el actual pelinegro y sus recuerdos de él en la academia. De verdad que no sabía que era lo que le podría haber ocurrido como para que su carácter cambiara tanto.

Sasuke molesto se levantó y se marchó sin decir una palabra más, no podía soportar verse a sí mismo con ese comportamiento más parecido al dobe. Como si no pensase ni por un segundo lo que estaba diciendo.

Además, sentía que si se quedaba no iba a dejar de dar vueltas a esa loca idea de que la Hyuga y él terminarían juntos en el futuro, sencillamente era imposible, no quería a nadie a su lado, ni siquiera aceptaría a Sakura. Por lo que menos estaría con la peliazul, ya que no la conocía de nada ni sentía nada por ella. Además, ya había decidido que el clan Uchiha terminaría con él, no iba a casarse ni a formar una familia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, he traído el cap tal y como prometí, a partir de ahora es muy probable que publique cada dos semanas, lo siento mucho. Igual espero que lo puedan seguir y me den sus opiniones sobre la historia, si les gusta o no. **

**Gracias por leer ya nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por los que he creado yo misma para narrar la historia, que también es mía.**

**La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**UN FUTURO QUE PROTEGER**

Cuando el Uchiha se marchó Mirai Sasuke lanzó un largo suspiro. Su yo pasado era demasiado irascible e inmaduro, no recordaba que fuera tan infantil como para no poder aguantar una simple broma, de verdad odiaba admitirlo, pero Naruto tenía algo de razón, sí que había sido algo teme.

Pero ahora mismo eso no era algo que le preocupara sino el rechazo que percibía de su versión más joven hacia Hinata, cosa que no lograba entender. Cuando él se había encontrado con la peliazul aquel día de alguna manera se sintió atraído por ella y todo eso aumento cuando comenzaron a hablar y tratarse más, lo hacía sentir tan cómodo en su presencia, pero por algún extraño motivo aquella conexión no había pasado con su actual, aunque tal vez se debía a su presencia allí.

Cuando el azabache lanzó por segunda vez un suspiro Hinata se inquietó al verlo así de alterado.

—Creo que Sasuke-san no debería preocuparse tanto—empezó a decir atrayendo la atención del morocho. —Es decir, puede que Uchiha-san ahora esté molesto… pero seguro que luego se le pase, así que no se preocupe—dijo intentando animarlo.

El azabache del futuro sencillamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, por lo menos Hinata no odiaba a su yo joven, aunque conociendo el dulce comportamiento de la peliazul ella sería incapaz de sentir eso por alguien. Definitivamente esto no se podía quedar así no pensaba dejar que por su estúpido y adolescente comportamiento todo se fuera a la mierda, iba a conseguir que su yo del pasado se enamorara de Hinata, ya había pasado una vez, solo era cuestión de que volviera a ocurrir y él lo haría posible.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza y le daba otra reconfortante sonrisa.

Por alguna razón ella se sentía bien con ese ligero contacto, le recordaba demasiado a su Nii-san, le hacía sentir tan segura y cómoda, aunque no sabía por qué. Tal vez por el sentimiento de protección que el morocho proyectaba, además de lo amable y atento que era con ella.

—Por cierto, Hinata—dijo llamando la atención de la peliazul. —Nadie puede saber que soy Sasuke, así que mejor llámame Satsu—dijo serio haciendo que la Hyuga soltase una pequeña risa que enterneció al morocho, pero es que para la peliazul aquel nombre en verdad era un muy mal camuflaje, el nombre que el azabache había escogido era demasiado parecido al suyo. —¿Te estas burlando de mí? Yo creí que era un buen nombre—dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido para que luego rápidamente la chica parase de reírse para negar agitadamente, logrando que estaba vez fuera el turno de él para reírse. —Sigues siendo igual de ingenua que siempre—le dijo mientras le acariciaba su mejilla sonrojando fuertemente a Hinata que se separó rápido de él.

Al sentir como la chica evitó su contacto el ambiente pasó a ser uno denso e incómodo, logrando que el pelinegro maldijera internamente. Seguramente la había incomodado, a veces se olvidaba que esa no era su Hinata, además ahora tenían una gran diferencia de edad, era normal que no estuviera cómoda por su excesiva cercanía, además casi no se conocían, al menos desde el punto de vista de ella.

Por su parte la peliazul trataba de tranquilizarse, su corazón latía fuertemente y por algún motivo en verdad no se había querido separar del Uchiha, pero de no haberlo hecho posiblemente se hubiera desmayado y ya era suficiente con el de la mañana. Además, creía que por fin ya no se desmayaba con tanta facilidad, pero aún parecía que le quedaba un largo camino.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodar—comenzó a decir, pero rápidamente fue detenido por la peliazul, que negaba frenéticamente con sus manos y cabeza mientras sus mejillas estaban como tomates maduros.

—N-no es así—dijo tartamudeando. —Solo que me dio vergüenza—susurró bajito, pero Sasuke lo entendió perfectamente consiguiendo una linda sonrisa de él haciendo que el sonrojo de la chica aumentase aún más, pero que después de unos segundos ella también sonriera, realmente se sentía a gusto a su lado. Era amable y atento con ella, no tenía nada que ver con el Uchiha que ella recordaba.

Después de un rato siguieron en sus cosas, él entretenido leyendo un libro y ella mirando por la ventana, pero con disimulo y curiosidad observaba al Uchiha. Su rostro se veía maduro, con unas leves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que en vez de restarle atractivo lo hacían ver aún mejor. Su cabello estaba más largo, con un flequillo colgando que cubría más de la mitad su rostro, donde escondía su rinnegan. Además, sus rasgos, a pesar de tener una cara seria sentía que se habían suavizado, no eran tan duros como el de su versión actual, sus miradas eran totalmente diferentes.

—¿Tanto te gusta observarme? Sé que soy guapo, pero llevas haciéndolo casi por una hora. Yo diría que es bastante—dijo de repente Mirai Sasuke burlándose de ella logrando que la ojiblanca diera un pequeño salto junto con un gritito logrando avergonzarla tanto que casi se cae de la silla.

—¡N-no! Y-yo—balbuceaba queriéndose enterrar viva.

—Solo era una broma—dijo intentando que su nerviosismo disminuyera un poco.

—S-solo me preguntaba…—sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, además no estaba convencida de que lo que fuera a decir era una buena idea, no quería ofenderlo, pero aun así su curiosidad pudo más. —Su carácter… es muy diferente al de Uchiha-san—dijo tímidamente logrando que él riera.

Mirai Sasuke dejó el libro en la mesa y centró toda su atención en ella haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentara.

—¿Es que le pasa algo malo a mi yo actual? —dijo acercándose a ella sonrojándola fuertemente logrando que él le diera una sonrisa demoniaca. —Dime ¿Te gusta más mi yo de ahora o el Sasuke de tu tiempo? —preguntó burlón mientras la avergonzaba aún más, por lo que no podía articular palabra.

—Y-yo…—dijo dudosa intentando tranquilizarse. —La verdad es que es más fácil hablar con usted como es ahora, me siento cómoda a su lado—confesó avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque también debía admitir que a veces el azabache la avergonzaba demasiado con sus cometarios.

Al oír esas palabras parte del Uchiha se sentía realmente bien ya que su princesa lo prefería, pero aquello tampoco era bueno. Con quien en verdad debería sentirse así era su versión más joven. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para acercar a esos dos, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, antes de irse tenía que arreglar todo ese enredo que había causado con su presencia. Además, temía que si todo seguía ese rumbo al final no tendría un futuro al cual regresar.

—Sé que parezco al huraño—dijo Sasuke. —Pero estoy seguro que si lo intentas también te puedes llevar bien con él—dijo, pero notó como ella lo miraba dudosa. —De verías intentarlo, sé que no soy muy accesible pero como dice el dobe, solo es por fuera, por dentro soy bastante dulce y tierno—dijo en broma y ella esta vez le sonrió. —Solo inténtalo, ¿sí? —pidió nuevamente logrando esta vez un asentimiento por parte de la Hyuga.

—Espero que pueda ser amiga de Uchiha-san—contestó con una brillante sonrisa logrando animarlo a él también, Hinata siempre le traía esa paz que él tanto necesitaba, lucharía por estar a su lado porque ella se merecía todos los esfuerzos del mundo.

—Claro que puedes Hina, claro que puedas—le respondió con una sonrisa brillante que nuevamente logró disparar el pulso de la peliazul.

De alguna manera la Hyuga sentía que la mirada del azabache la atrapaba, además de transmitirle tantas cosas que no sabía cómo interpretar, sin olvidar lo bien que esta la hacía sentir y ni hablar de su brillante sonrisa. Cuando ellos habían estado en la academia jamás pensó que el Uchiha podría ser capaz de hacer una expresión como esa, la sonrisa que le estaba mostrando era incluso más brillante que la de Naruto.

Apenas su mente procesó aquel pensamiento los colores se subieron a sus mejillas. ¡¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?! Jamás, nunca, había tenido un pensamiento como aquel. Naruto siempre había sido inalcanzable, incomparable con cualquier otra persona. ¿Porque…?

—¿Hime? —llamó la voz de Mirai Sasuke despertando a la chica de sus pensamientos. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—S-sí, solo…—sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió su mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos. —Estoy preocupada por como hará para regresar a su tiempo—dijo para intentar cambiar de tema haciendo que Sasuke se tensara, la verdad es que él tampoco sabía qué hacer.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver a Kakashi, tal vez ya ha descubierto algo—apuntó el chico haciendo que ella asintiera.

Le vendría muy bien tomar algo de aire, seguro que por eso estaba teniendo aquellos pensamientos tan descabellados, tenía que centrarse en su misión, el Hokage se la había encargado y ella actuaría como la kunoichi que era.

Lejos de la mansión Uchiha un cabreado Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha solo llevaba unas horas en la aldea, pero parecía que hubiera sido una eternidad. Estaba realmente molesto, de verdad que no sabía cómo había podido cambiar tanto. Entendía, por la edad del Uchiha del futuro que estaba a bastantes años del tiempo actual pero aun así su comportamiento era demasiado distinto, su carácter no tenía nada que ver con el que era ahora.

Pero no solamente era eso lo que más le molestaba, sino la repentina cercanía que él tenía con la peliazul además de esa confianza ciega, tanto como para decirle que venía del futuro, mientras que a Naruto lo engañaba con aquel estúpido nombre que había escogido. Le cabreaba que confiara más en la Hyuga que su amigo que movió tierra y mar para devolverlo a la aldea, a pesar de todos los grandes errores que había cometido.

Y por no hablar de esa prótesis, cosa que menos entendía. Se había hecho una promesa con él mismo pero la había rota, si ya no podía creer en él en quien podría hacerlo sencillamente todo parecía fuera de lugar, nada tenía sentido.

Sasuke seguía caminando metido en sus pensamientos cuando una mano en su hombro lo frenó. Molesto se volteó para encarar al idiota que lo había detenido, porque solo se podía imaginar a una persona lo suficientemente incauta como para detenerlo cuando estaba de mal humor y la verdad es que ahora mismo no tenía las fuerzas como para aguantarlo más cuando ya lo había hecho durante casi toda la mañana.

—Hola de nuevo teme—dijo Naruto haciendo que el Uchiha resoplara al ver que no se había equivocado. —¿Vas a alguna parte? —le preguntó con su zorruna sonrisa, pero Sasuke solo chasqueó su lengua y lo ignoró consiguiendo molestarlo. —Parece que eres un aburrido que no tiene nada que hacer—se burló, logrando molestarlo.

—Supongo que hablarás de ti—respondió mordaz, pero con algo de burla por lo que ambos iban a comenzar una pelea cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—Sasuke—susurró. —¡Sasuke! —dije esta vez más fuerte.

Ambos voltearon para ver a la persona que con tanto ímpetu llamaba al chico, aunque la reconocían perfectamente.

Sakura hacía más de un año que no sabía nada del Uchiha, hacía más de un año que esperaba alguna noticia de su gran amor. Cada noche se preguntaba como estaba o que estaba haciendo, rogando por su bienestar, por saber algo de él. Por lo que cuando lo vio no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y sus piernas corrieran hacia él, para luego atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo mientras seguía sin creer que por fin había regresado.

—Sasuke—volvió a susurrar la Haruno alegre al ver a su amigo allí mientras Naruto sonreía feliz de por fin ver alegre a su amiga.

La verdad es que Sasuke se veía tentado a alejar a la ojijade, ella sabía que no le gustaban esas muestras de afecto. Pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los había visto así que lo aguantaría. Además, si la apartaba seguramente el rubio saltaría en defensa de la Haruno y no tenía ganas de empezar alguna otra pelea, suficiente tenía con esa versión ñoña de él como para tener que soportar más cosas.

—Te he extrañado tanto. Podrías haber avisado que habías vuelto—dijo dulcemente la chica separándose un poco de él.

Sasuke solo soltó un soplido, solo llevaba unas horas allí y a los únicos que había visto eran Naruto y Kakashi, sin contar a la Hyuga y a él mismo, ya que aquello se le escapaba de las manos, no esperaba verse a él de mayor con una actitud totalmente diferente, casi actuando como un idiota.

—¡Eso le dije yo! Pero ya conoces al teme, es un estreñido que nunca nos avisa—interrumpió Naruto logrando que Sasuke girara los ojos. Pero la verdad es que agradecía su intervención. No tenía ganas de responder estaba cabreado y agotado por todo lo que estaba pasando con su versión futura y su relación con la Hyuga. Así que no estaba para aguantar uno de los interrogatorios de la pelirosa, en esos momentos la impertinencia de su rubio amigo era realmente útil.

—Por cierto, ¿no está ni Hinata ni Satsu contigo? —preguntó el ojiazul consiguiendo hacer gruñir al chico por solo nombrar al morocho del futuro, mientras que Sakura mirara interrogante al rubio.

—¿Hinata-chan y Satsu? —preguntó la pelirosa con interés, ya que Sasuke y la ojiperla no eran demasiado cercanos. Además, nunca había escuchado el otro nombre. ¿Se trataba de un conocido de su amigo durante su viaje?

Sasuke se tensó al notar el interés de la ojijade por Mirai Sasuke. Una cosa era engañar al Uzumaki quien era bastante fácil de engañar, pero Sakura era otra cosa, la chica podía ser molesta y ruidosa, pero era bastante intuitiva y para nada crédula. No le gustaba en absoluto hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación, temía que su amigo dijera algo que lo podría complicar todo.

—Es verdad Sakura-chan no lo conoce. Es un viajero y se está quedando en la casa del teme, por lo visto Hinata-chan es su guía ella lo ayudó cuando le robaron su mercancía—le explicó extrañando todavía más a la ojijade y molestando al Uchiha.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó la chica y al Uchiha solo le quedó asentir, por más que quisiera no podía negarlo ya que Naruto sabía sobre Satsu.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de Sasuke? Allí podrás conocerlo, es un gran sujeto a mí me cae muy bien—dijo el rubio tremendamente animado mientras el morocho lo fulminaba con la mirada y maldecía internamente al ojiazul por ser un completo entrometido. Además, había pasado toda la mañana en su casa, ¿es que no le bastaba?

—Por mi perfecto—dijo animada la Haruno dirigiéndose junto al héroe de Konoha hacia el distrito Uchiha mientras Sasuke volvía a maldecir, de verdad que odiaba la gran bocota del Uzumaki, era un completo inoportuno que nunca se sabía quedar callado.

**. **

**En el futuro**

**.**

Dentro de una oficina un hombre de media edad de cabello castaño algo blanco por las canas, pero de profundo ojos verdes se paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estaba molesto, pensaba que después de la última metida de pata de su hija simplemente ya nada podía ir peor, que ella había reflexionado y no volvería a cometer un error de esa magnitud, pero parecía que nuevamente se había vuelto a equivocar cuando se traba de ella.

—Papá por favor trata de calmarte, no conseguirás nada con enfadarte—le pidió Yue pero el hombre no escuchaba o atendía a razones.

Aunque esta vez lo entendía, su padre tenía motivos para estar tan enfadado, era la segunda gran ley que violaba, esta vez ni siquiera sabía que decir a su favor había provocado un problema realmente grande. Esta vez ni siquiera él o Rei iban a ser capaces de frenar la ira del Lord de Jikangakure.

—¡¿Aún no llega Minami?! —dijo el hombre tremendamente irritado haciendo que su hijo soltara un suspiro.

—Rei ha ido a buscarla, seguro que ya deben estar por llegar—respondió Yue para que después de unos segundos apareciera la recién nombrada junto al pelirrojo. Ella se veía bastante agitada y algo inquietita, aunque no era para menos conociendo el carácter de su progenitor.

—Hola—dijo intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero su padre la fulminó con la mirada tensándola aún más, esta vez estaba muy molesto.

—¡¿Cómo es que Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra en el pasado?! —dijo muy molesto el hombre mientras ella se mordía ligeramente el labio.

—Si Yue ya te lo contó, no sé porque preguntas—respondió bajito creyendo que su padre no la había oído.

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser así?! —gritó muy molesto el hombre totalmente fuera de sus casillas, incluso se le podía ver una palpitante vena en su cuello.

—Que quieres que hiciera no me di cuenta, estaba muy concentrada vigilando a la Hyuga. Ni que lo hubiera hecho queriendo—dijo irrespetuosamente logrando enrabiar al mayor.

—¡Minami, no puedes hablarle así al Lord! —dijo Rei haciendo que ella inflara sus mofletes y lo mirara con odio mientras su hermano solo suspiraba rendido, de verdad que no sabía que más hacer con su atolondrada hermana menor.

—Dios mío, pero que voy a hacer contigo—dijo el castaño mientras masajeaba su cien.

—Lo dices como si toda la culpa fuera mía. Sí, acepto que perdí el pergamino, pero el sello debería haber impedido que se activara yo no tuve la culpa de que eso también fallara—dijo firme mientras recibía la incrédula mirada de su progenitor.

—¡¿Cómo puedes comportarte así?! —dijo molesto. —No te parece suficiente con el problema anterior, te dije que no podías confiar en personas ajenas a la aldea, pero caíste derechita en el engaño de ese tipo—le recriminó haciendo que ella se molestara.

—¡Y Rei que! —dijo ella cabreada siendo cortada por su padre.

—Rei era un bebé cuando lo encontramos. Él es como de la familia, un hijo más. No te atrevas a compáralo con ese idiota que te engañó, aunque tú también fuiste bastante crédula—dijo su padre hiriendo a la castaña.

Desde que había dejado que Yami la engatusara y robara el jutsu del tiempo la confianza que tenían en ella se había roto en mil pedazos y por más que trataba de enmendarse parecía que solo conseguía estropearlo más. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie, sabía que Yami solo la había utilizado, pero escucharlo de su propio padre le dolía, la lastimaba tremendamente.

—Papá—intervino Yue al ver el estado de su hermana logrando que Tenma también se arrepintiera por lo que había dicho.

Yue jamás se lo perdonaría, aquel maldito era el culpable, él había jugado con el corazón de su hermana y por eso estaba en ese embrollo. El rubio sabía cuánto su hermana se había arrepentido, las noches en vela que pasaba intentando encontrar la guarda de aquel idiota. Su padre no tenía que estar metiendo más sal en la herida, ya era suficiente la carga que llevaba.

En toda la aldea hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas y por más que había tratado de acallar los rumores no lo había conseguido.

—Lo mejor es hablar con el Uchiha, si lo traemos a él y luego borramos los recuerdos de todos los demás no habrá problemas—dijo Minami como si nada, pero su padre la miró mal. ¿Cómo se le ocurría una idea como esa?

—Mi Lord, creo que Minami tiene razón—intervino Rei haciendo que todos lo miraran. —Lo primordial ahora es devolver al Uchiha a su tiempo y evitar que más gente descubra sobre los viajes en el tiempo, después nos podremos encargar de Yami—dijo el chico para luego mirar a Yue intentado que lo ayudase a convencer al mayor.

—Yo creo que Rei tiene razón. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora—dijo el rubio intentando convencer a su padre.

El mayor los miró detenidamente, en el fondo sabía que la alocada idea de su hija era acertada, pero temía que las cosas se complicaran. Más ellos tenían razón, lo primero era arreglar el error que Minami había ocasionado, luego se encargarían de ese maldito punk.

—Rei, Yue, vayan por el Uchiha—dijo el Lord.

—Yo también quiero ir—intervino Minami.

—Tú te quedas, es suficiente con el lío que has creado—dijo su padre cabreando a la chica para que luego la castaña saliera hecha una fiera.

Rei miró por donde se había ido su amiga, solo esperaba que esta vez no se le diera por hacer otra locura, aunque conociendo a la castaña con ella nunca se podía estar seguro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, sí se que ha pasado bastante desde que publiqué el anterior cap, pero es que tuve un fuerte bloqueo que me impedía continuar con la historia. Sé que gran parte del capítulo habla sobre los OC que yo he creado, pero en verdad son importantes para la historia. **

**Siento mucho la demora pero espero que les guste. Como siempre me gustaría leer sus opiniones y muchas gracias a los que siempre me dejan un review, de verdad que me alegra mucho leerlos y saber que les gusta lo que escribo. **

**Por cierto, no sé cada cuando subiré capítulo, pero terminaré esta historia igual que todas las demás, espero que me tengan paciencia. **

**Gracias por leer, ya nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por los que he creado yo misma para narrar la historia, que también es mía.**

**La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**EN BUSCA DE SOLUCIONES**

Minami estaba totalmente molesta, no podía creer que su padre la apartara de la misión. Admitía que había sido su culpa ya que tenía que tener más cuidado, por eso se sentía en la necesidad de arreglar el desastre que ella había creado. Pero parecía que a su padre se le había acabado la confianza en ella, de verdad que no quería defraudarlo de esa forma.

Se sentó en su cama, de verdad que no podía creer que tanto su hermano como Rei no habían intentado hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre, definitivamente los hombres solo sabían decepcionarla.

—Yami—susurró haciendo que se enfadara con ella misma. Se había dicho que dejaría de pensar en él, que no volvería a nombrarlo. La había utilizado y no se merecía que ni siquiera recordase su nombre, ya se lo había prometido para ella él estaba más que muerto.

Decidida activó su jutsu del tiempo junto al brazalete, no iba a dejar que Rei y su hermano fueran solos, los iba a ayudar lo quisieran o no. Evitaría a toda costa que él cumpliese con sus planes, no iba a dejar que nuevamente los demás arreglasen sus errores, no esta vez.

**. . . . . .**

De mientras en Konoha, en la oficina del Hokage Naruto miraba serio a sus ahijados, los conocía muy bien, casi como si fueran sus propios hijos. Sabía que a diferencia de los trillizos ellos no serían capaz de bromear con algo como eso, pero es que no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo que Sasuke ha desaparecido? —preguntó logrando tensar a todos los Uchiha, sobretodo a los trillizos que recibían las penetrantes miradas de todos sus hermanos, excepto por Kimiko y Seiya.

El menor de todos notaba la molestia en sus hermanos, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto ya que no era culpa de ellos. Esta vez no iba a dejar que a sus hermanos los volvieran a gritar por algo que él había ocasionado, ellos siempre lo protegían de todo porque era el más pequeño, así que esta vez quería ser él quien los defendiera. Pero cuando iba a echarse la culpa uno de los trillizos lo impidió.

—Fue nuestra culpa—dijo Itachi mientras Seiya miraba con asombro a su hermano mayor para que luego tanto Neji como Shisui le estrecharan su manito, como dándole fuerzas, cosa que el menor agradeció.

Sabía que sus hermanos no lo culpaban, pero él no podía evitar sentirse el principal responsable de que su padre fuera absorbido por el portal. Si él no se hubiera tropezado al ir jugando con Shiro y Kuro su papá no lo habría empujado para que él no entrara en el portal logrando que este se lo llevara a él en su lugar. Siempre era tan patoso, siempre ocasionaba problemas por su torpeza. Las lágrimas otra vez quisieron inundar sus ojos, pero Neji le dio una ligera palmadita en su espalda sorprendiéndolo.

—Todo saldrá bien—dijo Neji mirando al menor haciendo que este se limpiara las lágrimas de su cara y asintiera, tenía que ser fuerte.

Naruto miró con sorpresa a los trillizos estaban cuidando del pequeño Seiya, ya eran todos unos hermanos mayores. Pero eso no era lo que más le había impresionado, sino por lo que habían dicho. No es que no los creyera capaces de hacer eso, sabía perfectamente lo que esos tres diablillos podían hacer, incluso él alguna que otra vez había sido víctima de las trastadas de esos tres. Pero era la primera vez que veía que admitían su error, ni siquiera cuando le cambiaron su discurso avergonzándolo frente a toda la aldea o rompieron su cara del monte de los Hokage habían cargado con la culpa.

Recordaba perfectamente el último incidente, porque no solo su cara de roca había sufrido las consecuencias, sino que su cara real también.

Todo había comenzado como un día normal y tranquilo, pero luego todo se complicó por completo.

Hinata había aparecido en su oficina por sorpresa y le había pedido que la acompañase para comprar un regalo para Sasuke y como su mejor amigo quería su opinión. Él no tenía ningún problema, pero la chica le había pedido que fuera un secreto ya que deseaba darle una sorpresa al Uchiha, así que entró con aún más ganas, ya que el azabache no llevaba del todo bien las sorpresas.

Así que salieron juntos de la oficina hacia una de las calles comerciales de Konoha, buscando un buen regalo para el Uchiha y fue allí cuando las cosas se complicaron, ya que fueron descubiertos por los trillizos, que los vieron juntos mientras la peliazul le hacía probarse varias ropas y reían divertidos.

En ese entonces pensaba que solamente Sasuke era celoso, pero a partir de ese momento comprobó que cada uno de los Uchiha lo podían ser, incluso Saizo lo había mirado mal, claro que después se había disculpado por desconfiar de él, pero igual le había dolido.

Pero es que ellos no habían hecho nada y él en ningún momento trató de propasarse con la peliazul, pero en ese entonces la chica estaba embarazada de Seiya y se mareó por lo que él la agarró para evitar que se callera, logrando que los trillizos lo malinterpretaran por completo y fueran con el cuento a todos sus hermanos y aunque Kimiko trató de poner algo de cordura sus hermanos pasaron olímpicamente de ella.

Pero su odio no fue en ningún momento hacia la peliazul, ya que según ellos él era quien había tratado de seducir a su inocente madre.

Y en vez de preguntar que era lo que había pasado decidieron tomar la "justicia" por sus manos y su su cara tallada en el monte de los Hokage sufrió las consecuencias. Pero aquello no fue lo peor de todo, sino que esta vez Sasuke, después de haberle dado una paliza al creer que se había propaso con Hinata se puesto de parte de esos tres librándolos de ser castigados.

—Bueno, solo estaban protegiendo a su madre—dijo Sasuke restándole importancia, incluso los había alagado a pesar del gran lio que habían armado por no hablar de enorme trabajo del arquitecto para que pudiera volver a restaurar su cara, ya que estaba totalmente destruida.

—¿Padrino? —la voz de Kimiko lo trajo a la realidad. No acababa de comprender la situación, pero definitivamente esta vez no se trataba de una broma de los trillizos, se veían demasiado afectados como para intentar bromear con algo como eso.

—Chicos explíquenme que es lo que ha pasado, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo que Sasuke ha desaparecido? —dijo Naruto.

Shisui se colocó delante de sus hermanos, él era el mayor de los tres, era momento de actuar como tal, además era a él era quien se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de activar aquel jutsu. Esta vez había aprendido la lección, no volvería a activar ningún jutsu que no conociera su uso.

Miró al Hokage y luego lanzó un suspiro, la verdad es que no quería contar como había obtenido ese pergamino porque se molestarían más con ellos, pero si querían recuperara a su padre era la única manera, así que tal como el rubio le pidió comenzó a narrarle todo lo sucedido.

Como usualmente hacían los tres caminaban por las transitadas calles de Konoha, les gustaba mucho estar por allí, ya que siempre había algún desprevenido al cual hacerle alguna broma. Posiblemente las únicas personas a las que no habían gastado bromas eran su madre, su hermana Kimiko y el viejo Teuchi. Pero es que el ramen de aquel hombre estaba de muerte, por respeto a su cocina habían prometido que no sería una víctima de sus trastadas, jamás. Además, el hombre era muy amable incluso a veces les daba cupones de descuento.

Así los tres caminaban tranquilamente cuando Neji tropezó con una mujer, rápidamente el chico se disculpó, pero a penas la extraña chica notó al Uchiha se puso en alerta, casi como si se hubiera topado con un fantasma y sin que él pudiera decir algo más la mujer desapareció. De tan rápido que se había marchado no se dio cuenta de que se le había caído algo y aunque trataron de llamarla y buscarla no la pudieron hallar.

Con curiosidad decidieron ver el objeto, para descubrir que era un extraño pergamino con algo escrito en su interior.

—Y fue cuando vimos que se trataba de un jutsu—aclaró Shisui.

—¿Volvisteis a activar un jutsu perdido? —dijo el Uchiha mayor mirando mal a sus tres hermanos. —Y lo que es peor, de una completa desconocida —dijo Saizo muy molesto. —¡¿Qué no fue suficiente con lo que le pasó a Kakashi-san?! —dijo el peliazul molesto tensando a los tres, haciendo que nuevamente Kimiko se pusiera de parte de ellos.

—No sirve de nada culparlos ahora—dijo ella.

—Si los sigues consintiendo así jamás van a madurar Kim—dijo él enfadado.

—Lo sé—dijo ella para luego girar seria hacia ellos tres, que la miraban nervioso. —Chicos, esta vez Saizo tiene razón, no debisteis hacerlo—dijo la chica muy seria haciendo que los tres se sintieran muy mal. —Solo prométannos que nunca más lo haréis—dijo dándoles una sonrisa haciendo que los trillizos asintieran para luego correr a abrazar a su hermana, la querían y respetaban mucho, de verdad que no lo volverían hacer.

Naruto sonrió al ver aquella escena, solamente Kimiko y Hinata eran capaces de controlar a esos tres, porque si estaban demasiado molestos incluso Sasuke salía escaldado de las travesuras de esos diablillos. Mientras que Saizo solo soltó un suspiro, su hermana era demasiado blanda.

—¿Entonces ese misterioso jutsu se le cayó a esa mujer desconocida? —preguntó el Hokage arrepentido por tener que romper ese lindo momento.

—Así es, tratamos de seguirla para devolvérselo, pero…—las mejillas de Shisui se colorearon un poco extrañando a los demás —Nos distrajimos y le perdimos el rastro—dijo avergonzado al recordar la "distracción" haciendo que Neji e Itachi soltara una pequeña risilla picando la curiosidad de todos.

—No sabíamos quién era ni como contactar con la mujer así que lo abrimos y parecía algo interesante. Además, jamás habíamos visto un jutsu así, tenía un potente sello de protección por lo que nos picó la curiosidad—dijo Neji rápidamente cubriendo a su hermano.

—¿Sello de protección? —preguntó Naruto logrando que los tres asintieran. —¿Tienen el pergamino aquí? —dijo el rubio haciendo que Itachi se aproximara al Hokage para entregarle el rollo, para que luego el ojiazul lo comenzara a examinar, activando su modo sabio, sorprendiéndose un poco. —¿Cómo sabéis que tiene un sello? —preguntó intrigado, haciendo que los trillizos lo miraran con escepticismo.

—Por ese ligero chakra que envuelve al sello—dijo Shisui haciendo que sus otros dos hermanos asintieran, volviendo a sorprender al rubio, a simple vista no había nada que indicara que el pergamino estaba sellado. ¿Acaso ellos habían activado el byakugan o el sharingan? Se preguntaba sorprendido.

Mas ahora no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, Sasuke estaba en problemas, tenían que actuar cuanto antes.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su escritorio, donde tenía un pequeño aparato, que hacía poco le había entregado.

—Shikamaru llama a Sakura y Kakashi y vengan a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar—dijo extrañando al Nara, pero hizo tal cual su Hokage pidió. —Chicos por ahora regresad a casa, cuando sepamos algo os avisaremos, por el momento yo me quedaré con el pergamino—dijo el rubio, pero tan pronto como habló los Uchihas menores comenzaron a protestar.

Naruto no sabía como lidiar con eso, así que le hizo señas a su ahijado, pidiéndole ayuda haciendo que el menor asintiera.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo contundente Saizo. —No podemos hacer más, además tenemos que decirle a mamá—dijo serio logrando tensar a todos, ya que no quería saber cómo su madre se pondría. No es que fuera una mujer débil, todo lo contrario, pero odiaban ponerla triste.

—Chicos podemos confiar en mi padrino, pronto papá volverá con nosotros—dijo Kimiko conciliadoramente haciendo que todos asintieran.

Naruto sonrió, sus ahijados eran el complemento del otro, hacían un gran equipo, además de ser muy maduros. Su hijo tenía la misma edad que ellos, pero era todo un problema, incluso su hermana menor era más centrada que él. Al menos a su primogénito le había tocado en el mismo equipo que Kimiko, esperaba que ella lo ayudara a ser más maduro.

—Gracias por todo—dijeron los dos Uchiha mayores seguidos de todos sus hermanos para luego marcharse en dirección a la mansión Uchiha, tenía que informarle a su madre de todo lo sucedido.

Cuando Naruto se quedó solo lanzó un largo suspiro, era un problema serio. Tenía que hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para encontrar a su mejor amigo. Lo traería de nuevo a la aldea ya lo había hecho una vez, no podía ser más difícil que vez anterior, además estaba seguro que el pelinegro estaba deseoso de regresar con su familia. Su expresión pasó nuevamente a otra de preocupación, por lo que había dicho su ahijado parecía que Hinata aún no sabía nada, lo que le preocupaba ya que ella quería mucho al Uchiha, solo esperaba que todo acabara bien.

De repente la puerta se abrió y tres siluetas aparecieron.

Kakashi, Sakura y Shikamaru se acercaron al rubio, que rápidamente les explicó la situación, dejándolos sorprendidos.

La mente del pelinegro iba a cien, intentando encontrar una solución, pero no le gustaba en absoluto lo que le acababan de contar. Tal vez al principio no se había llevado bien con el Uchiha, pero después de todos estos años se habían acercado bastante, por lo que también se preocupaba por el azabache.

Mientras tanto Kakashi como Sakura intentaban procesar toda esa información.

—¿Cuándo pasó? —preguntó el anterior Hokage.

—Solo unas horas, pero no sabemos dónde pueda estar—respondió Naruto.

Por su parte Sakura no podía articular ni una sola palabra, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar, se preguntaba si sus ahijados se encontraban bien.

—Pero los niños, ¿todos están bien? —preguntó la pelirosa haciendo que el ojiazul asintiera logrando aliviarla un poco, pero aún estaba muy preocupada por el paradero desconocido de su amigo. Una cosa fue cuando escapó de la aldea, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Naruto esto va a ser complicado—dijo Shikamaru obteniendo toda la atención. Naruto lo miró, la verdad es que él tampoco sabía bien que hacer.

—Lo entiendo, pero tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke—sentenció el blondo firme.

—Lo haremos—secundó también la Haruno mientras Kakashi asentía.

—El problema es que no sabemos qué hace ese jutsu exactamente—dijo Shikamaru resacándose la cabeza mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro, pensado en lo problemática que era la situación, esta vez esos tres la habían hecho gorda. —No sabemos si ese jutsu solo a trasportado a Sasuke a otra parte del mundo o incluso lo ha mandado a alguna extraña dimensión, ni siquiera en que tiempo se podría encontrar—dijo muy serio el Nara tensando aún más a todos que ni siquiera habían pensado en esa posibilidad.

—No importa cómo, pero tenemos que encontrar a Sasuke—dijo Kakashi siendo apoyado por los demás.

—Por el momento mandaré el pergamino con la división de investigación, para ver si descubren algo. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora—dijo el Nara mientras Naruto asentía, la verdad es que no se le ocurría algo mejor.

**. **

**En el pasado**

**.**

Hinata y Mirai Sasuke se dirigían hacia la oficina del Hokage, la verdad es que el Uchiha estaba ansioso por saber si su exmaestro había podido averiguar algo, estaba preocupado por sus hijos y esposa, quería decirles que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan.

Mientras Hinata trataba de organizar sus pensamientos. El hombre que ahora se encontraba a su lado era su misión, el propio Hokage había confiado en ella y estaba teniendo pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con cumplir con su deber. Pero realmente no lo entendía, ella jamás había sentido alguna atracción hacia el morocho, mientras que todas las niñas de la aldea suspiraban por el último Uchiha ella lo hacía por Naruto. Entendía que ahora estaba intentando dejar de amar al rubio, pero no entendía porque aquel azabache le resultaba tan brillante y reconfortante.

—Hina lo mejor es que esperes fuera—dijo serio. —Es probable que discutamos algunos temas sobre el futuro y prefiero que…—comenzó a decir.

—Entiendo—interrumpió ella. —Sería peligroso y podría alterar el pasado. Ve, te esperaré por aquí—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sasuke volvió a acariciar su cabeza para luego adentrarse en las oficinas del Hokage. Cuando el chico entró ella lanzó un suspiro, sería un poco aburrido esperarlo fuera todo el tiempo así que daría un pequeño paseo y ya luego volvería.

Mientras en la oficina del Rokudaime Sasuke entraba, haciendo que el peliblanco levantara la vista de su escritorio que estaba repleto de papeles.

—¿Ocupado? —dijo el morocho.

—Algo—dijo el peliblanco cansado.

—Quería saber si habías descubierto algo—dijo él.

Kakashi lo miró, la verdad es que no sabía como decírselo, habían intentado encontrar esas variaciones en el tiempo que el último Uchiha había detectado, pero había sido imposible, no habían dejado rastro. No tenían ni idea de como devolverlo a su tiempo y como ni siquiera sabían como había llegado allí las cosas se complicaban todavía más. Así que el Hatake había pensado en avisarle para que le contara en detalles como había llegado hasta allí, pero parecía que nuevamente su exalumno se había adelantado.

—Necesito saber como exactamente llegaste aquí—dijo el peliplata. —No te pregunté por los detalles ya que no quería saber demasiado sobre el futuro, pero creo que es necesario—afirmó.

Sasuke lo miró serio por unos segundos, expresamente había intentado hablarle lo menos posible sobre el futuro, pero si quería regresar a su tiempo parecía que era la única manera.

—Mis hijos lo hicieron, ellos activaron un extraño jutsu y abrieron el portal, luego estaba aquí. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hicieron—aclaró Sasuke mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro dejando sorprendido a Kakashi.

El peliblanco estaba anonadado, no solamente estaba la posibilidad de que en un futuro saliera con Hinata, sino que tal vez la chica era su esposa y hasta tenía hijos con ella. Bueno, cuando era un genin una de sus metas era volver a formar su clan, pero la verdad es que le resultaba algo bastante increíble, su joven alumno ya era todo un hombre, incluso se había vuelto padre.

—Vaya, que sorpresa—dijo Kakashi y el pelinegro solo se limitó a encoger sus hombros. —Sé que no me puedes dar demasiados detalles, pero me alegra que formaras tu propia familia—dijo el Hokage haciendo sonreír a Sasuke, se veía algo tentado de decirle sobre su futuro también y sobre lo mucho que sufriría por tener a sus tres diablillos como ahijados, pero se lo guardó para sí, era lo mejor.

—¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de ese jutsu? Algo para poder recrearlo—dijo Kakashi.

—Ni siquiera sé si fue un jutsu, estaba en casa ya que era mi día libre. Luego escuché un ruido en la planta de arriba y cuando fui a ver encontré ese portal abierto. Mi hijo pequeño estaba jugando con los gatos y casi tropieza por lo que evité que entrara, pero ese portal me absorbió, aunque pude evitar que lo trajera a él también—dijo el Uchiha.

Kakashi no sabía que más hacer, tendría que pedirle al Sasuke de su tiempo si podía volver a sentir esas vacaciones, sin mencionar sobre sus hijos por supuesto. Pero es que todavía no lo podía creer, ahora ese pequeño genin que una vez entrenó tenía una familia. Seguramente eso era lo que más inquieto tenía al pelinegro, no deseaba preocupar demasiado a su familia.

—No tienes ninguna pista, ¿verdad? —dijo el azabache.

—Sasuke si tú que vienes del futuro no sabes no puedes esperar que encontremos una solución de un día para otro, necesito más tiempo—dijo.

El Uchiha lo miró, sabía que tenía razón. Además, lo único que podía hacer es confiar en él, no le quedaba de otra ya que como había dicho su exmaestro no tenía ni idea de que era lo había traído allí ni mucho menos regresar, definitivamente castigaría de por vida a esos tres.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, esta vez no me demoré tanto, pero es porque este cap era más para aclarar algunas cosas y conocer un poco más a los hijos de Sasuke y Hinata, aunque si no os gusta este tipo de cosas me dicen e intentaré céntrame más en la historia "principal". Aunque a mi parecer esto va bien para profundizar un poco en la historia. **

**En fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ya nos leemos.**

**PD: Puede que tarde un poco en subir el próximo cap, me disculpo por eso.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, excepto por los que he creado yo misma para narrar la historia, que también es mía.**

**La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sino te gusta no lo leas, no pretendo ofender a nadie solo son mis gustos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**AL BORDE DE LA VERDAD**

Hinata comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza con respecto a Mirai Sasuke y necesitaba aclararse. No entendía porque extraños pensamientos inundaban su cabeza cuando se encontraba cerca de él.

De alguna manera estar cerca del morocho la hacía sentir realmente segura y protegida como si la conociera muy bien y mientras él estuviese a su lado no tuviera la necesidad de preocuparse por nada. Además, cada vez que la miraba la hacía sentir muy rara, más ansiosa de lo normal. Por no hablar de aquella brillante sonrisa que la alborotaba por completo y aquellas dulces muestras de cariño que la estremecían.

Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a alejarse de la gente e internarse en el bosque. Siguió caminado un poco más hasta que llegó a un hermoso lago, se sentó frente a este descalzándose y dejó que sus pies tocaran el agua sintiendo la frescura del lago. Dejó que la cálida brisa la cautivara y se sintió totalmente relajada, pero eso solo duró unos segundos porque de repente notó una presencia entre los árboles que parecía observarla.

Con cautela y disimulo se levantó poco a poco, no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos ya que a veces algunos ninjas de Konoha entrenaban por allí, pero al ver como intentaba esconder su chakra se decantó por lo primero. Así que, como si en verdad no se hubiese percatado de que alguien la observaba comenzó a caminar, intentando averiguar cuál sería su segundo movimiento. Al ver como la seguía rápidamente giró sobre sí y se puso en posición de combate dispuesta a atacarlo. Pero parecía que el desconocido no estaba demasiado emocionado por mostrarse, así que habló alto y claro.

—¡Muéstrate! —dijo ella haciendo que la persona que se intentaba ocultaba apareciera.

Frente a sí estaba una chica de aproximadamente su edad tal vez un poco más. Tenía el cabello blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre, que la miraban con algo de burla, logrando ponerla nerviosa. Intentó ver alguna banda ninja para intentar identificar su aldea, pero no llevaba ninguna ni nada que la identificara como ninja, pero por sus habilidades se notaba que era una shinobi. ¿Sería una kunoichi renegada?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —dijo ella con firmeza sin ningún atisbo de duda haciendo que la albina sonriera llena de diversión.

—Vaya, la princesa Byakugan es más directa de lo que parecía. Creí que no tenías carácter, mis disculpas te juzgué mal—dijo entretenida extrañando a la ojiluna, ya que la chica hablaba como si la conociera.

—¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí? —preguntó la Hyuga logrando que la chica le diera una mirada juguetona y riera.

—Que maleducada—dijo divertida. —Me llamo Eri—se presentó. —Vengo por ti Hinata Hyuga, ¿me podrías acompañar? —preguntó dulcemente.

Cuando Hinata escuchó sobre las intenciones de la chica adquirió una actitud más defensiva, pero aún así intentaba parecer tranquila. Pero no le gustaba en absoluto la situación, se notaba que aquella chica tenía más información que la que ella poseía, algo que le daba bastante ventaja. Además, por lo que había dicho parecía que la había observado por un tiempo y no se había dado cuenta por lo que era más peligrosa de lo que ella había supuesto al principio, no entendía como era posible que no pudiese detectar su presencia por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? —preguntó la peliazul poniéndose más firme mientras Eri seguía tranquila y relajada, solo alertándola más.

—No te lo puedo decir, pero necesito que vengas conmigo. ¿Será por las buenas o por las malas? —preguntó divertida.

Rápidamente Hinata activó su byakugan y le iba a dar una patada a la chica cuando de pronto sintió un ataque que venía en su dirección, haciendo que se separara de la albina para poder esquivarlo perdiendo así su oportunidad para atacarla.

—Parece que la princesa te ha encontrado Eri, te dije que no la subestimaras. Te hubiera golpeado si yo no la detenía—comentó su compañero molestado a la albina. Era un chico bastante alto y de cabello castaño claro con ojos verdes.

—Tsk, ya lo sé León. ¿Te has olvidado que la he observado por todo este tiempo? Solo me tomó por sorpresa, no creí que me atacaría. No va a volver a pasar—respondió de mal humor haciendo que su compañero girara los ojos. —Además no la estaba subestimando—susurró enfadada.

Eri había observado a la ojiperla durante un tiempo y aunque al principio le había parecido una chica realmente tonta y sin talento, además de tener una gran falla a causa de su comportamiento pasivo y misericordioso al ver como se esforzaba y no se rendía había comenzado a admirarla un poco. La verdad es que si no tuviera que cumplir su misión le hubiera encantado poder hablar con ella y conocerla más.

Además, parecía que no solo se había equivocado en su carácter, sino que la chica era mucho más decidida de lo que había pensado al principio, ya que no había habido ningún tipo de titubeo cuando la iba a atacar. Se alegraba que a pesar de su dulce carácter fuera decidida cuando tenía que serlo.

Ojalá ella también hubiera actuado así en aquel momento, así no habría cometido aquel error y no estaría en esa situación tratando de atraparla.

—Eri céntrate—dijo León devolviendo a la realidad a la chica.

Su compañero tenía razón, necesitaban a la Hyuga si querían arreglar sus errores pasados, no se podía permitir titubear.

—Gracias—dijo la albina mientras él sonreía para que luego ambos se pusieran serios y en posición de combate, definitivamente no la podían subestimar.

La peliazul volvió a analizar la situación y no notó que ahora había empeorado mucho, tenía que cambiar de estrategia, se encontraba bastante alejada de las personas por lo que nadie acudiría en su ayuda si algo pasaba. Lo primero era alertar sobre la presencia de aquellos dos desconocidos, tenían que reforzar la seguridad en Konoha. Por lo que con la rapidez digna de una kunoichi lanzó dos kunais, uno para cada ninja distrayéndolos y escapó.

León logró bloquear su ataque mientras que Eri lo esquivó por poco, pero aquello le dio tiempo a Hinata para emprender carrera hacia la aldea e intentar ir a alertar a sus compañeros. Pero los chicos fueron más veloces y corrieron tras ella, no pensaban dejarla escapar así, esa era su oportunidad para atrapar a la ojiperla. Ninguno de los dos tenía algo en contra de la chica, pero ella era la única que podría devolverles su esperanza, tenía que atraparla ahora que se encontraba sola y sin ayuda sino después sí que sería mucho más complicado.

Los dos corrían tras ella, pisándole los talones casi a punto de alcanzarla haciendo que la ansiedad en Hinata comenzara a crecer.

Se sentía como una tonta, había entrenado tan duro durante ese año, pero parecía que nada había cambiado seguía igual de débil que siempre. Pero había algo que no entendía, por los ataques que ambos chicos le lanzaban solo deseaban atrasarla y no lastimarla. No entendía que es lo que podían querer de ella, se preguntaba si estaban tras el Byakugan y si irían tras alguien de su clan si no la conseguían atrapar haciendo que se preocupara más.

Y al ir tan metida en sus pensamientos por un momento se distrajo haciendo que Eri crease un muro de agua justo en frente de ella, pero Hinata pudo frenar a tiempo y no caer dentro de él, más ahora le habían cortado el paso y estaba acorralada sin opción a escapar.

—Es inútil que huyas—dijo León. —No queremos herirte, solo ven con nosotros—dijo él. Pero Hinata no se pensaba dejar capturar, ya había pasado una vez y habían perdido a su tío, no quería volver a ser un lastre para nadie. Además, no deseaba preocupar a su familia, mucho menos a su hermanita.

"Neji-nii dame fuerzas" susurró para sí pensando en su primo. Por él quería ser más fuerte, pero parecía que aún estaba muy lejos. Ambos chicos eran más fuertes que ella y la tenían arrinconada sin saber que más hacer, pero no iba rendirse, daría pelea hasta el final.

Ambos notaron una actitud distinta en la chica, ella había adquirido una posición de batalla para luego activar su juken. No se pensaba rendir, no sin luchar. Ella era una Hyuga, la heredera del clan del ojo blanco e iba a demostrar su valía, no era la misma de antes.

Eri sonrió al ver la fortaleza de la chica, ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero tenía que atraparla. Mientras que León empuñaba una cadena dispuesto a capturar a la Hyuga, la necesitaban.

Hinata dio un paso para luego golpear al abdomen de Eri, mientras la chica lo bloqueaba con sus dos manos y León la atacaba con su cadena, pero Hinata rodó sobre sí.

—Ocho trigramas palma de retorno al cielo—dijo para luego expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra en forma de esfera que logró repeler a los dos chicos, sorprendiéndolos, más no eran los únicos, ya que ella misma no creía que por fin lo había conseguido.

Hinata había estado en secreto practicando es técnica y por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía ejecutarla correctamente, pero parecía que por fin su esfuerzo había dado frutos y la técnica que tanto había tratado de realizar le había devuelto la esperanza. "Gracias Neji-nii" susurró.

Con nueva confianza recuperada se lanzó contra los dos, pero los chicos repelían los ataques de la peliazul. Eri le hizo una pequeña señal a León y el castaño lo entendió. Así que con todas sus fuerzas le dio un fuerte golpe a la chica para luego atacarla con su cadena, pero Hinata pudo esquivarlo mientras ponía distancia entre ellos y bloqueaba los demás ataques del castaño.

Eri aprovechó eso y sacó un arma mientras León entretenía a Hinata y no se percató hasta que sintió que una pequeña aguja hacía contacto con su piel.

De repente todo comenzó a volverse borroso y no se podía mantener en pie, pero negaba a caerse y como podía intentaba mantenerse de pie y alejarse ambos, pero pronto todo se volvía más y más borroso hasta que sus piernas fallaron.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente sorprendidos de que aún se mantuviera consciente, aunque ya casi no podía moverse.

—Lo siento—susurró Eri mientras la miraba con algo de pena, haciendo que Hinata no la comprendiera.

Pero cuando iba a tomar a la peliazul dos figuras aparecieron de la nada interponiéndose entre Hinata y sus captores, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga. Por un momento creyó que se trataban de Kiba y Shino, ya que los dos chicos solían aparecer cuando en alguna misión ella se encontraba en peligro. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que jamás había visto a esos dos chicos y que tampoco eran ninjas de Konoha.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego y unos brillantes ojos dorados desconcertando a Hinata. —Hinata-san ¿se encuentra bien? —volvió a preguntar el chico despertándola un poco pero que solo pudiera asentir levemente mientras seguía luchando por mantenerse consiente.

—Pero miren quienes llegaron—dijo León adquiriendo una pose más seria, parecía que las cosas se complicaban por momentos.

Rápidamente ambos bandos comenzaron una pelea, mientras Yue se encargaba de León a Rei le tocaba pelear contra Eri, que estaban bastante a la par. Se escuchaban los golpes secos que intercambiaban, cada uno intentando derrotar al otro, pero las fuerzas estaban bastante igualadas, cuando de repente un potente fuego golpeó a León y Eri alejándolos de ellos.

—¡Minami! —dijo Yue sorprendido para luego adquirir un tono más severo. —¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! —dijo molesto mientras Rei la miraba mal.

—Deberían agradecerme por salvarlos—dijo ella algo ofendida.

—Debiste quedarte en casa tal como dijo papá—respondió su hermano logrando que ella hiciera un puchero y le iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida.

—Pero miren quien llegó—dijo Eri burlona haciendo que ella los mirara enfadada.

—Yo no me reiría tanto, ahora están en desventaja—dijo segura la castaña haciendo reír a la albina.

Pero aquello no había sido más que una simple distracción, porque una nueva presencia apareció a punto de llevarse a la peliazul si Rei no se hubiera percatado, logrando atacar al nuevo atacante.

—Golpe de abismo—dijo Rei golpeando el suelo y evitando que aquel chico tomara a la Hyuga, dándole tiempo al pelirrojo de llegar al lado de la chica, que se encontraba inconsciente, había resistido realmente bien.

Pero en cuento Rei tuvo a la peliazul en sus brazos el anterior atacante fue en contra el chico sin darle tiempo a protegerse por lo que Minami saltó delante de ellos interponiéndose.

—¡Minami! —gritó Yue, pero su hermana logró crear una barrera que protegió a ambos, aunque quedó bastante herida al recibir el golpe.

—¡Minami! —dijo Rei preocupado llegando al lado de la chica que estaba bastante herida, ella era del tipo ofensivo no defensivo.

—Sonic sí que te entretuviste—dijo León haciendo que el peliazul que acababa de llegar los mirara.

—Supongo que ahora vosotros estáis en desventaja—dijo Eri con burla cabreando a una dolorida Minami.

Rápidamente Yue y Rei se pusieron frente a las dos chicas. Estaban acorralados, los dos conocían muy bien la fuerza de los tres ya que habían tenido otras peleas y aunque podrían ir contra ellos ahora también tenían que proteger a las chicas. No sabían que hacer, las cosas se habían complicado.

Pero les habían dado una misión, además lo principal era proteger a la Hyuga, si la obtenían y despertaban el poder de la fuente todo se complicaría.

Entonces apareció una nueva figura que puso en alerta a todos.

—Uchiha—dijo Rei al ver a Mirai Sasuke.

El pelinegro se giró a ver a quien lo había nombrado, pero al percatarse del estado de la peliazul una gran ola de ira recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, dejando de pensar con racionalidad. Iba a destruirlos, iba a hacerles pagar por lo que le habían hecho a su princesa. Así que sin ningún tipo de miramientos se fue contra el pelirrojo sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—¡Suéltala! —dijo activando su sharingan haciendo que Rei entendiera porque él se encontraba tan exaltado, pero aquella confusión solo logró para que los tres contrarios pudieran tener tiempo para activar sus brazaletes y salieran de allí sin dejar rastro.

En el fondo el Uchiha sabía que no estaba actuando correctamente, que tenía que haber analizado bien la situación, pero ahora mismo nada de eso le importaba, lo único que quería es obtener a su esposa y aquel chico se lo estaba impidiendo. Solo quería que Hinata estuviera a salvo.

—No queremos luchar—dijo Rei, pero el morocho no atendía a razones mientras él esquivaba con mucha dificultad los golpes del exvengador.

—Nosotros no la herimos, intentábamos protegerla—dijo Yue interponiéndose entre ambos, pero fue repelido por un ataque de la espada de Sasuke.

—¡Por favor Uchiha-san! —pidió Minami, pero el chico seguía sin escuchar. —Nosotros podemos devolverlo a su tiempo, venimos aquí por eso—dijo ella haciendo que por unos segundos el morocho se detuviera cosa que Yue usó para devolverle el golpe anterior, pero Sasuke lo pudo frenar.

—Parad, así no resolveremos nada—trataba de decir Minami, intentando levantarse, aunque aún seguía algo afectada por el ataque de Sonic. —Rei devuélvele a Hinata-san, sino no nos creerá—dijo ella mientras Yue intentaba contenerlo.

Rei miró a su amiga y aunque no estaba seguro esta vez decidió confiar en su criterio, además ella se había encargado de vigilar a la familia Uchiha-Hyuga. Con precaución el chico se aproximó junto a la inconsciente peliazul, haciendo que Yue también dejase de atacarlo y el morocho se relajara.

Cuando Mirai Sasuke tubo a la peliazul en sus brazos una ola de alivio invadió su cuerpo al ver que no estaba casi lastimada, sino que inconsciente.

—Los atacantes eran los que se marcharon, no nosotros—dijo Minami mientras el Uchiha seguía serio y abrazada a la ojiperla. —Me llamo Minami Nalssi y pertenezco a Jikangakure, una aldea ninja oculta de todas las demás—confesó extrañando a Sasuke ya que jamás había oído el nombre de aquella aldea. —El pergamino que lo trajo aquí era mío. Lamento mucho todo lo que mi error a causado—dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los dos chicos ya que nunca habían visto a la castaña actuar de esa manera tan formal ni pedir disculpas.

—Explícate—dijo Sasuke con voz peligrosa haciendo temblar a la chica y que los otros dos se pusieran en guardia, pero Minami no se acobardó, lo miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a explicarle todo, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

—¿Entonces tú clan es el creador de ese jutsu espacio-tiempo? —preguntó mientras ella asentía.

—Estos brazaletes junto con el sello nos permiten no ser detectados, ellos absorben las ondas de distorsión del tiempo para que nadie nos encuentre y podamos viajar en el teimpo—le explicó haciendo que el morocho entendiera porque su yo pasado solo lo había detectado a él, pero a ellos no.

—Minami, no crees que es suficiente explicación—le dijo Yue preocupado porque su hermana le revelara todo, pero ella negó.

—Antes de venir fui al oráculo—dijo ella haciendo que los chicos la mirasen con escepticismo.

El oráculo de Jikan antiguamente había sido muy reconocido dentro de la aldea y gracias a él se habían evitado grandes catástrofes, pero desde que se había cambiado a la sucesora la chica no acertaba ni una sola profecía por lo que había perdido la confianza de todos en la aldea.

—Ella me dijo que era necesario decirle la verdad a Uchiha-san, sino habría grandes problemas, ya que no lo podremos hacer sin su ayuda—dijo ella segura mientras los otros dos se miraban dudosos y Sasuke notaba la incomodidad de los dos chicos. Pero él necesitaba respuesta, sobre todo a la pregunta más importante de todas. ¿Quién eran los que habían atacado a Hinata y qué querían de ella?

—Minami no creo que—pero Yue fue interrumpido por Mirai Sasuke.

—Creo que no lo entiende—dijo él. —No me voy a conformar con respuestas a medias, Hinata está en peligro no pienso dejar nada al azar—dijo firme mientras activaba su sharingan poniendo en alerta a los tres, ya que se notaba que hablaba muy en serio.

—Nosotros hemos estado vigilando todo el tiempo a Hinata-san—dijo Yue. —Incluso cuando usted apareció, nuestra tecnología nos dejó observarlo a una gran distancia sin que nos detectéis, no tiene que preocuparse—dijo el chico para que luego Sasuke se enfadara.

—¿Qué no preocupe? —dijo irritado. —Si no habéis podido encargaros de esos tipos como piensan proteger a Hinata. Si yo no llegaba que hubiera pasado—dijo muy cabreado logrando callar a Yue y que Rei también bajara la mirada avergonzado ya que el morocho tenía razón habían estado acorralado si él no hubiese llegado en su rescate podrían haberse llevado a Hinata.

—Es más peligroso si se queda aquí. Viene del futuro podría cambiar las cosas—rebatió el rubio.

—¿Creen que no lo sé? Pero no me voy a ir ahora que sé que a mi esposa está en peligro. No me iré hasta que lo atrapen a aquellos que la quieren lastimar, no voy a dejar sola a Hinata—declaró muy serio y entonces todos él lo entendió, no iba a poder hacer cambiar al Uchiha de opinión.

—Creo que deberíamos decirle—opinó Rei, aunque aún estaba algo dudoso.

—Os lo he dicho—dijo la chica. —Incluso si quisiéramos borrarle la memoria y lo tratan de devolverlo a su tiempo no podremos ya que no va a querer. Además no podremos solos contra ellos—dijo ella logrando que Mirai Sasuke la mirara con precaución por lo que acababa de revelar.

—¿Cómo que borrar la memoria? —preguntó haciendo que Minami se reprendiera nuevamente por su bocota y ambos suspiraran cansados.

Ambos se miraron, sabían que posiblemente el Lord no estaría complacido con la decisión que iban a tomar, pero la chica tenía un punto. No podían hacerlo solos y hacer que más ninjas de Jikangakure viajaran al pasado solo complicaría las cosas. Además, por lo que habían observado parecía que el Uchiha tenía el apoyo del Hokage, cosa que les sería de gran utilidad para moverse con más libertad ya que no tendrían que fingir ser refugiados.

—Uchiha-san le diremos todo, así que denos su ayuda—pidió Yue haciendo que Sasuke lo observaba tratando de ver si se trataba de una trampa, pero parecía sincero, aunque aún así tendría que ser cuidado, no confiaba del todo en ellos, Mas ahora lo que importaba era que recaudara información.

—Necesito saber porqué están buscando a Hinata y quienes son ellos—dijo contundente.

Minami estaba algo nerviosa, la verdad es que hubiera preferido no decir nada de eso, pero tenía que confiar en la premonición de Raven, ella le dijo que era necesario la ayuda del Uchiha, así que tendía que contárselo todo.

—Yo…—lanzó un suspiro. —Nuestra aldea tiene la política de no aceptar forasteros ya que nosotros tenemos que vivir en el anonimato a causa del gran poder que conlleva el jutsu espacio-tiempo. Pero no crea que podremos viajar a cualquier momento, sino que como máximo nos deja viajar un periodo de 15 años al pasado—explicó. —Por eso es que es la última oportunidad de… obtener el poder de la fuente lunar—dijo algo nerviosa.

—¿Fuente lunar? —preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

—Es una fuente que irradia chakra y permite que todo mal o enfermedad desaparezcan—intervino Rei. —Pero eso no es lo más importante de la fuente, ya que si una persona conoce el jutsu prohibido puede activar la fuente para que le de más tiempo de vida además de un gran poder—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Y supongo que ellos conocen ese jutsu—dijo Mirai Sasuke.

—No lo sabemos, pero no podemos descartar esa posibilidad—contestó Yue. —Su líder Yami se hizo pasar con un simple viajero herido y se aprovechó de la bondad de mi hermana para adentrarse en la aldea y conocer nuestros secretos—dijo el chico. —No sabemos si ese era su plan desde el principio o cuando descubrió sobre ese poder lo quiso—aclaró. —Por eso lo estamos buscando. A él y a esos tres que lo siguen—dijo el rubio.

—¿Pero Hinata que tiene que ver en todo eso? —preguntó el Uchiha sin entender.

—Es porque es descendiente de Hamura—intervino Rei.

—Hamura encontró esa fuente y selló su gran poder para que Kagura no se enterara de esta y la pudiese utilizar. Él nos dio la misión de protegerla—explicó Minami dejando pensativo a Sasuke. —Cada mil años se activa el pasaje para entrar a la fuente, pero no sirve si no se puede activar—dijo. —La anterior oráculo antes de morir hizo una última profecía. El día que Hinata-san nació dijo que ella era la princesa del Byakugan y que tendría el poder de activar la fuente—confesó ella. —Esto era algo sumamente secreto, pero yo se lo conté a Yami—dijo arrepentida.

—Por eso es que tenemos que protegerla. Además, al igual que ella nuestro clan es descendiente de Hamura—terminó de decir Yue sorprendiéndolo.

Mirai Sasuke miró a su inconsciente esposa, estaba preocupado por ella, pero no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara, pero al menos tenía que decirle a su familia que se encontraba bien.

—Necesito regresar al futuro, tengo que decirle a mi familia que estoy bien—dijo el azabache, pero los tres se miraron dudoso.

—Primero tenemos que hablar con el Lord—dijo Yue. —No podemos tomar otra decisión importante solos—dijo el chico haciendo que los otros dos asintieran. seguramente no le iba a hacer ni pisca de gracia que le revelaran toda la verdad al Uchiha.

—Entonces llévenme ante él—dijo serio haciendo que Yue se rascara la cabeza y Rei suspirara mientras que Minami soltara una pequeña risa, el Uchiha realmente era directo.

Minami activó el jutsu junto a su pulsera abriendo un enorme portal, parecido al que él había sido absorbido.

—Yo iré primero con papá. Vosotros dos quédense con Uchiha-san—dijo ella para luego desaparecer.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke no tenía ni pisca de ganas de volver a ver a su yo futuro, además le preocupaba Sakura ya que se notaba bastante interesada en Mirai Sasuke.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —preguntó la pelirosa.

—Satsu, Uchida Satsu—respondió el rubio mientras la ojijade lo miraba con extrañez y luego a Sasuke. La verdad es que ese nombre parecía inventado por el rubio. Esperaba que no le estuvieran tomando el pelo, aunque si Sasuke no había dicho nada suponía que aquel hombre en verdad se llamaba así. —¿Y cómo se conocieron? —preguntó ella mirando al morocho.

—Lo ayudó con unos ladrones—dijo Naruto interrumpiendo haciendo dudar todavía más a la ojijade sobre la existencia de aquel hombre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del Uchiha no había nadie, haciendo que nuevamente Sakura pensara que le habían tomado el pelo así que totalmente irritada golpeó al rubio haciendo que se estampara contra la pared.

—¡¿Pero yo que hice?! —se quejó mientras se sobaba el moflete que esta inflado. —No puedo creer que tú también intentaras gastarme una broma—dijo cabrea Sakura mientras se volteaba a ver al pelinegro. —Después de todo este tiempo esperándote haces esto—dijo molesta confundiendo a ambos.

—¡¿De que estás hablando Sakura-chan?! —decía el rubio totalmente perdido, pero justo cuando la Haruno lo iba a volver a golpear dos chicos entraron en la casa dejando de piedra a los tres, mientras que Yue y Rei se quedaban helados al ver allí a ellos maldiciendo su suerte.

Rápidamente los tres rodearon a los dos chicos, casi parecía que no había pasado tiempo desde que el equipo siete había actuado en conjunto.

—¿Quiénes son, que hacen aquí? —dijo Sasuke que empuñaba a Kusanagi contra el cuello de Rei, que maldecía porque el Uchiha se las agarrara con él mientras que Naruto y Sakura bloqueaban a Yue.

—N-no somos enemigos—dijo con dificultad Rei, pero Sasuke aún no lo soltaba. —Venimos de parte de Uchida-san—dijo haciendo que el azabache se alejara un poco, pero aún así lo mantuviera vigilado, ya que tampoco confiaba del todo en su yo futuro.

Por otra parte Naruto se alejó del chico arrepentido, mientras que Sakura no estaba del todo segura, pero al ver las reacciones de sus compañeros soltó al rubio que aún mantenía preso contra el suelo, a pesar de que no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría.

Ahora mismo ambos agradecían terriblemente que Mirai Sasuke les dijera que si se encontraban con alguien más aparte de su yo pasado les dijeran que venían de parte de Satsu Uchida. Sino habrían tenido que dar pelea contra esos tres y hubiera sido realmente catastrófico. De verdad que no podían creer la mala suerte que hoy había vivido, primero con el ataque del grupo de Yami y ahora el equipo siete, si seguían así acabarían muerto para mañana.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, primero que todo debo decir que Neji fue, es y será uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto y aún sigo sin superara su muerte. Hasta el último minuto creí que lo salvarían y no moriría y aunque ya no está quise darle una importancia, porque creo que Hinata siempre lo tendrá presente. (Sí, soy demasiado sentimental XD). **

**También quiero disculparme por mi manera de narrar las peleas, son una completa novata en eso, pero intentaré mejorar. También me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tardé en publicar, pero estoy muy ocupada y con suerte podré publicar cada dos semanas o más.**

**Leí sus comentarios y me alegra que a la mayoría no les resulte demasiado molesto ese "relleno" necesario que estoy metiendo, porque sino se perderían bastante de la historia. Y sé que tantos personajes random puedan ser un poco molesto, pero sino no podía narrar la historia. Además, con respecto a la relación de Sasuke del presente y Hinata irá evolucionando de poco a poco así que esto será un longfic.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad que soy muy feliz de ver que os guste mi historia. Gracias y ya nos leemos.**


End file.
